A New Pilot
by Shinigami's-Girl
Summary: Hey everyone! Last chapter up! Please R&R! I'll love you forever!
1. Arrival On Colony X198876

Hi everyone! This I my first story! I'm so happy! I hope you like the story!

Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Gundam Wing.

Warnings: None. This is only the first chapter people.

Chapter One: Arrival on Colony X198876

"This colony is really run down. Are you sure OZ won't find us here Heero?" Duo asked as he got out of the shuttle.

"Hn." was the only answer he got.

The five Gundam pilots had just arrived at an old colony. More than half the colony was deserted. Most people who could get enough money left the colony. Only poor people and orphans lived on the colony.

"It's a good place to hide for awhile." Quatre said as he got out of the shuttle after Duo. "We've enrolled in a school here so people won't get suspicious."

"I just hope there aren't to many weak onnas at that school." Wufei muttered as he got out of the shuttle. Everyone just ignored his comment.

"We need to find a place to stay. We have the tent so we can use that until we find an apartment or something." Trowa said.

Heero nodded and got out a map of the colony. "We'll stay at this park." He pointed to a park by some apartment builds. The name of it was Woodland Park.

* * *

In an apartment next to Woodland Park, a brown-haired brown-eyed teen woke up to the sound of a shuttle arriving. "A shuttle? Who would want to come to this colony?" she asked to no one. She looked at her alarm clock. It read midnight. 'I wonder why they decided to come in the middle of the night. Oh well. I'll probably meet them at work when they come to buy food.' She thought. She gave it no more thought and fell asleep again.

* * *

How'd you all like the first chapter? I know it's really short. The girl is a main character just in case you were wondering. Any suggestions for the story would be appreciated. Please review! It'll make me a happy authoress! I'll update as soon as I can, which might be hard now that school is starting. It's starts on the 26th, which is....TOMORROW! AHHHH!!!! NOOOOOO!!!!! I'm just rambling. If you want me to write back to your review, say so in the review or type WBS at the end of the review. (WBS stands for write back soon.)


	2. New Students

Yay! The second chapter! I just started school so it might take longer to update.

These reviewers didn't really ask for a reply but their the only ones who reviewed so whatever.

Arigatos:

Kuiya- I'm so happy you read my story! Now that I look at it, that was really repetitive. Oops. Hope you like the rest of the story! (I know I swiped your WBS. lol.)

Loki(makeyourselfduo)- Glad you liked it! Hope you keep reading it!

lavender moonlight- Thanks for being my first reviewer! Here's the update!

Two of my favorite authors reviewed! Yay! Thanks Kuiya and Loki! (I also like the stories on the name makeyourselfduo by Rori and Nameless Waif.) I haven't read any of lavender moonlight's stuff, but I'd be happy to read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I wish I did but I don't. I don't own any other anime/manga the may be mentioned in this chapter.

Warnings: None that I can think of. Maybe language.

Chapter Two: New Students

In the apartment next to Woodland Park, the teen rolled over in her sleep. Suddenly, her alarm clock began ringing loudly. She grabbed the clock and chucked it at the wall. It broke into tiny pieces and fell to the floor. Just as she was about to fall asleep again, her cell phone rang. "Dammit." she mumbled as she grabbed her phone. "He-"She was cut off by the person yelling at her over the phone.

"Amber! Get up! And stop breaking your alarm clocks!" the person shouted.

"How'd you know I was still sleeping and that I broke my clock?" Amber asked.

"Because your apartment is next to mine. I know your still sleeping if I hear you break your alarm clock. Now get up!"

"Ok, ok. You don't have to yell. See you at school Patrick." Amber said.

"Bye." Patrick hung up the phone.

"He wakes up _way_ to early. Well, I'd better get up too. Yumi, wake up." Amber turned and poked the sleeping kitten. Yumi was about two months old and she was all black with green eyes. The kitten yawned and stretched as Amber picked her up. She carried her to the kitchen to give the kitten some food. When Yumi started eating, Amber went into her room and got ready for school. (Amber's school uniform looks like the uniforms in Fruits Basket.)

Just as Amber finished putting her waist-length hair into a ponytail, she heard her bus honk outside of the apartments. 'No time for breakfast.' Amber thought sadly as she grabbed her book bag and ran out to the bus.

* * *

'I'm glad I made it to the bus in time.' Amber thought as she walked into her classroom. She headed over to her desk by the window when suddenly someone tripped her. Amber did a front flip to avoid falling flat on her face. 'I hope no one saw up my skirt.' She thought as she stood up. Thankfully, no one did. Amber sighed and turned around, knowing who she'd see. She was right. There stood Matoko, the evil prep. Her two friends Kaya and Trishy stood behind her.

"Why can't you fall like a normal person?" Matoko demanded.

"Because I'm not normal." Amber growled. "Now, quit bugging me all the time or else."

"Or else what? What're you gonna do? Punch me?" Matoko sneered. Suddenly, Amber stepped forward and slapped Matoko.

"I don't punch girls weaker than I am." Amber turned on her heel and walked to her desk. Just then her only friend, Patrick, came up to her.

"Nice hit. Matoko deserved it." He said.

"Thanks."

"Are you going to get a new alarm clock?"

"Eventually."

Their conversation ended when the teacher told everyone to sit down. "We have some new students joining our class today." Their teacher, Miss Anzai, announced. She went to the door and let the new students in. "This is Heero Yuy." She pointed to a boy with short, brown hair and Prussian blue eyes. He was glaring at the class.

'He's hot! Even though he's glaring at everybody.' Amber thought. The next boy's name was Duo Maxwell. He had a yard of chestnut colored hair in a braid and cobalt blue eyes. He wore a large smile on his face. 'He's also hot! Yay!' thought Amber. The next boy's name was Trowa Barton. He had a unibang that covered one eye and emerald green eyes. He face was completely devoid of emotions. 'He's pretty hot. Yay! Hot guys!'

"We're very honored to have this next student in our class. As of today Quatre R. Winner will be joining our class." Miss Anzai said. The whole class began whispering excitedly to each other.

"Class, settle down. I still have to introduce the next boy. His name is Wufei Chang." Miss Anzai motioned to a Chinese boy who had his hair pulled back into a little ponytail and onyx colored eyes. "Please sit in the empty desks by Miss Mizunashi. Miss Mizunashi, please raise your hand."

Amber raised her hand. The five boys sat down in the five empty desks by her desk. (Duo sat in front of her, Heero behind her, Trowa in the next row diagonal from her in the front, Quatre sat on her right, and Wufei sat behind Quatre, diagonal from her. Just incase anyone cared.) 'Now I'm surrounded by the new guys! Oh well, at least three of them are hot! Yay!' Amber thought.

Duo's POV

"Now, since it's Friday today, homeroom is a free time. You can talk to your friends or whatever." Miss Anzai told the class. 'Why'd Quatre enroll us in school? It's so boring!' I thought. I turned around to the girl behind me. Just as I was about to say hi, I noticed the picture she was drawing. It was of an angel sitting with its wings furled around it. "That's really good." I told her.

When she looked up, I found myself staring into a pair of large, brown eyes. "Whoa!" she jumped a little. "Sorry to scare you. My name's Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie!" I said, smiling at her.

She stared at me for a few seconds, and then burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked, confused at why she was laughing. "You. That was so random!" she managed to say while laughing.

After she stopped, she said, "Gomen. So, you're name's Duo Maxwell? I'm Amber. Amber Mizunashi." "That's a pretty name." I said. Amber blushed a little.

Heero's POV

'We should be pretty safe here.' I thought. Just then, the girl in front of me turned around. "Hi! My name's Amber Mizunashi! Welcome to Colony X198876! Do you like it here?" she asked quite loudly. "Hn." Was my reply. "That's not an answer! Answer the question! Please?" she asked.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"C'mon. Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Do you _ever _shut up?"

"No!" Amber exclaimed. I groaned inwardly. 'Another annoying person in my life.' I thought.

Narrator's POV

"Pleased to meet you Miss Mizunashi." Quatre said. "Pleased to meet you too. Um, can I just call you Quatre?" Amber asked. "Yes. I'd like that better than Mr. Winner." Quatre said. "Why'd you come here? You're like, the heir to the Winner family." Amber said. He just shrugged. "Winner, why are you talking to that weak onna?" Wufei asked. "Weak?!" Amber was shocked. Nobody had ever called her weak and for good reasons. "Yes. You. Weak." Wufei said. "How dare you!" Amber shouted angrily as she pulled her arm back.

"Whoa. Chill babe. Wufei's just like that. You should just ignore him." Duo said. "Is he really always like that?" Amber asked. Duo nodded. "Whoa. Freaky." she started to laugh.

* * *

"How dare Amber flirt with the new guys. Especially Heero." Matoko said to her two friends. "Yeah, but she's paying more attention to Duo than Heero. Duo sure is hot." Kaya said. "I think Trowa really hot. She's not talking to him. Oh, nevermind." Trashy said as Amber started talking to Trowa. "Well, I'm going to talk to Heero." Matoko said as she started walking cross the room. Her two friends followed.

* * *

"Hello Heero. My name is Matoko." she said when Matoko got to Heero's desk. "Hn." was all Heero said. 'Hm. Playing hard to get, eh? Well, we'll see about that.' Matoko thought. "Well, Heero, I think you're hot. Will you go out with me?"

Heero's eyes snapped open and he almost fell out of he's chair. "What?!" he asked. "Will you go out with me?" Matoko asked again. "No." Heero replied. In his mind he thought 'Oh great. I hope she doesn't turn out like Relena.'

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like you. That's why." Heero closed his eyes again. "What?! Why don't you like me?!" Matoko asked, tearing forming in her eyes. "Matoko, he said he doesn't like you so leave." Amber glared at Matoko. "What are you doing here Mizunashi?" Matoko spun around to glare at Amber.

"I sit here if you don't remember."

"Whatever. Let's go Kaya, Trishy." Matoko and her friends left. "Okaaaay...That was weird." Duo said as he sweatdropped. "Just ignore them. If you don't, then they'll think you like them or something." Amber glared at Matoko's retreating back. "Once Matoko says she likes someone, she'll stop at nothing to make him go out with her. Tough luck Heero." Amber said laughing. "Shut up Mizunashi." Heero growled at her. "What class do you have next Amber? We all have math." Duo asked. "I have math too. Oh joy." Amber said sarcastically.

* * *

Um, this chapter was kind of a get-to-know-Amber chapter. I forced myself to write this. If I hadn't you would have had to wait longer for it. I thought the POV's might be interesting. Today, one of my best friends and I wrote some weird movie script on AIM. I was listening to some song and in the song it says, "Don't let these spiders crawl up beside us. They want to bite us, inject a virus." Well, I typed that and she typed "DUCK! It's above you!" And thus came the insane movie from two bored, insane teenage girls.

Anyway, I hope you review! It'll make me happy!


	3. Odd Discussions and Chemical Spills

Hi! This is the third chapter! YAY! I went to the beach yesterday for school! I burned SO BAD!!!!!!! OW!!!!!!!! My board shorts weren't long so they gave my legs a rash. Damn, it hurts! I also got sunstroke so I get to miss school cause I'm sick! I was up the WHOLE frickin' night last night cause I was in so much pain. I watched Inu-yasha and Case Closed (Detective Conan). Stupid sun and all its ultraviolet rays! I boggie boarded like the whole time! I was pulled under twice, and I thought I wasn't going to come up! It was so scary! Did you know that birds blow up if you give them Alka-Seltzer? My friend wanted to do that but we didn't have any Alka-Seltzer. That would've been funny! Thanks to my reviewers. Thanks to Nameless Waif for her amusing reviews. I reread chapter 2 and I did spell Trishy's name Trashy once. Heehee! Well, she is trashy. Haha! Anyway, on with the chapter. It's mainly about Amber's school and work. How exciting. NOT! HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm hyper!!!!!!!!!!! WHEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't mind me!

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be mine. But this story is mine so don't take!

Warnings: Nothing, same as chapter 2

Chapter 3: Odd Discussions and Dumb Jocks

'Yummy! Ramen and sushi! Yummy!' Amber thought as she scanned the cafeteria for Duo and the other guys. She saw them sitting at a table in the back. Amber walked up to them and sat down next to Duo.

"Who said you could sit there, you weak onna?" Wufei glared at her.

"I did. If you have a problem with that, then to bad for you." Amber glared right back at him. Just then someone came over and sat down next to Amber. "Oh, hey Patrick. Guys, this is my friend Patrick." Amber introduced him.

"HI!"

"Hello!"

"Hn."

"...."

"Hello."

"Patrick has been my friend since first grade." Amber said. "He's like an older brother to me, even though we're the same age." Patrick nodded.

"She's always getting into trouble." Patrick smiled and shook his head.

"Am not!" Amber playfully punched Patrick in the arm.

"So how do you like our school?" Patrick asked the five boys.

"It's nice. It doesn't have very many kids. Is that because most people left this colony if they could?" Quatre asked.

"Yeah, most people did just that. That's why this school is a K-12 school with only about a 150 kids in it." Amber answered, finishing her food. "I like it here though."

SLAM! 

The cafeteria door had slammed open and hit the wall. The entire cafeteria fell silent as everyone looked at the door. Matoko, Kaya, and Trishy stood in the doorway. Matoko looked extremely angry, as opposed to Kaya and Trishy who looked worried.

"How dare you spill all that crap on me! It's going to take forever to get it out!" Matoko screamed at Amber as she stormed over to their table. Matoko was wearing one of the school's old P.E. clothes. Amber just burst out laughing. "How dare you laugh at me!" Matoko shouted.

"Amber, um, what did you do?" Patrick asked.

"Nothing." Amber said somewhat innocently.

"Nothing?!" Matoko looked like she could have killed Amber. The only thing holding her back was the fact that she knew she couldn't kill Amber.

"Ok. Maybe something." Amber smiled

Flashback

"Remember to be careful with the chemicals class." the chemistry teacher said.

'Hm. I wonder what Matoko'd do if I spilled this on her?' Amber thought to herself, holding a test tube of green liquid. Amber got up, pretending she needed more ingredients. She held the test tube loosely. As she neared Matoko desk, Amber pretended to trip.

The liquid splashed all over Matoko. It got in her hair, all over her face, shirt and skirt. Matoko screamed a high-pitched scream. Amber just laughed and said, "Oops!"

End Flashback

"That's what happened." Amber's smile was large, just like a little kid who just got a big ice cream cone. Duo and Patrick burst out laughing, Quatre smiled and laughed a little, Wufei muttered something about stupid onnas, and Heero and Trowa remained expressionless. Matoko just glared, then stormed off.

"I can't believe you did that! That's so funny!" Duo said while laughing. "What is your next class?"

"I have P.E." Amber said looking bored.

"Me too. I think Heero has it too." Duo said. Heero nodded.

"I have music." Quatre smiled happily.

"Barton and I were supposed to have chemistry. But now we have free time because _someone _spilled chemicals. So now they have to clean the room." Wufei glared at Amber.

"Why are you glaring at me? What'd I do?" Amber asked, noticing Wufei's glare.

"Didn't you hear a word I just said" Wufei asked.

"No. Was it important?" Amber shook her head.

"Whatever. I'm going!" Wufei walked out of the cafeteria.

"What'd he say? Why wouldn't he tell me?" Amber asked, confused.

"Nevermind. Let's go or we'll be late." Heero said. Amber nodded and walked to the girl's locker room.

* * *

For P.E. the gym teacher made them play basketball. The girls finished their game quickly. Amber's team had won.

"Hey guys! Is someone almost to 15 points yet?"

"No. The score is 2-0. We're winning." Heero said as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?! You guys should be close to done by now! Have you two even played?" Amber asked. Duo and Heero shook their heads.

"The coach is going to put us in after the next point is made." Duo said.

"Yuy, Maxwell. You're in." the coach shouted. Heero and Duo to the places of two very worn out looking guys.

The game restarted when the coach blew his whistle. Someone on their team had the ball stolen from them. The guy had a clear shot at the basket. Suddenly out of nowhere, Heero grabbed the ball and ran in the other direction. Then Heero passed the ball to Duo, who shot and scored.

It all happened so fast that if you had blinked, you probably would have missed it. 'I had no idea they were so fast!' Amber thought as she stared at the two boys. Everyone was so shocked. The guy Heero had stolen the ball from was still staring at his now empty hands.

Just then the bell rang, bringing everyone out of their stunned stupor. Amber jogged up to Heero and Duo. "How'd you guys learn how to play like that?! That was amazing!" Amber asked, amazed at the boys' skill.

"Thanks. What class do you have next?" Duo asked.

"Literature."

"Really? So do we. I think Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei have that too." Duo said.

"Cool. Just to let you know, we talk about weird stuff in that class."

"What kind of weird stuff?" Duo asked confused.

"You'll see." Amber smirked, then went into the girl's locker room.

'I wonder what she meant.' Duo thought as he went to change too.

* * *

"Why are we sitting on the floor?" Wufei asked.

"I don't know. Ms. Leaf just like's it this way, I guess." Amber replied. She and the five boys were sitting in a big circle of students on the floor. The desks had been pushed against the walls. Amber was sitting next to Quatre and Duo; Quatre on her left, Duo on her right. Heero sat next to Quatre, Trowa next to Duo, and Wufei next to Heero because he wanted to be as far away from the insane onna and braided baka as possible.

"Man, I wish I hadn't skipped chemistry. I wish I could've seen the look on Matoko's face as you spilled that stuff on her. Now I wish I hadn't skipped." Duo said.

"You skipped? So you're the one the teacher was looking for."

"Yup! I hid in the bathroom."

"I surprised you didn't hide in the cafeteria, Maxwell." Wufei smirked at him.

"Shut up! I couldn't hide in there because the lunch lady was there." Duo said, crossing his arms. Amber and the others face-faulted.

"You baka." Heero muttered. Duo stuck his tongue out at him but Heero ignored him.

Just then, Ms. Leaf walked into the room and sat on her desk. "Why does she get to sit on a desk while we have to sit on the floor?" Duo's complaint was loud enough for everyone to hear. All the students (minus the other g-boys) gasped and stared at Duo. "Why is everyone looking at me?" Duo began to look worried.

"Duo, Ms. Leaf is very strict. Get on her bad side and she'll make your life hell. I learned that the hard way last year." Amber hissed in Duo's ear. Duo gulped and nodded.

"Mr. Maxwell, I presume?" Ms. Leaf asked. Again Duo nodded. "Since this is your first day, I'll let you off with a warning." Ms. Leaf said as she glared at Duo.

"Ok, class. Today we'll be talking about what you think of the war and what you'd do in it." Ms. Leaf told the class.

"I thought this was a literature class." Duo whispered to Amber.

"It is. I told you we talk about weird stuff."

Students were arguing about what sides other students chose. Ms. Leaf just watched amused and jumping in if thins got out of hand.

"I'd want to be a nurse." Matoko said.

"A nurse? I'd rather fight." Amber scoffed.

"Who would you want to fight as?" Ms. Leaf asked.

"I'd want to fight as a Gundam pilot! They're so cool!" Amber said with a big smile. The g-boys stared at her, along with the rest of the class.

"You don't even know if they exist. The Gundams might just be special MD." Matoko said.

"Then why are the Gundams fighting MD? You can't answer that, can you? Besides, the Gundams were created before MD were. I think the Gundam pilots are very brave people who will give their lives for the colonies." Amber shot back.

"Then why doesn't anyone know their names? People just refer to them as 01, 02, 03, 04, and 05. And why aren't there any pictures of them?" Matoko argued.

"Maybe nobody's seen them well enough to take their picture and of course e don't know their names. If everybody did and someone met them, they could turn them into OZ or something. Then OZ would probably kill them." Amber said, getting angry.

"Amber..." Ms. Leaf said warningly. Amber silenced herself immediately. "Now, like I said is entitled to their own opinion Matoko. There was no need to make a big deal out of nothing. That's all for today. Class dismissed." Ms. Leaf said, standing up and walking out of the classroom. Everyone got up and followed her out.

"That was an....interesting discussion." Quatre said.

"Why do you want to be a Gundam pilot so much?" Duo asked.

"Because I think they're really cool. I think they're really brave to be willing to give up their lives for the colonies if they need to." Amber smiled,

"That or they have nothing tying them down so they don't care if they die." Trowa spoke for the first time all day. Amber stopped walking and stared at Trowa.

"Whoa!! You said something!!!! You can actually talk!!! I was beginning to think you were a mute!!" Amber said, staring wide-eyed at him. Everyone sweatdropped.

"I can talk. I just don't talk if I don't need." Trowa said, becoming silent again.

"Oh. That's weird." Amber said.

"That's because you talk too much onna." Wufei said.

"I do not talk too much!" Amber shouted. Just then, she ran into a stop sign pole. "Ok! Who put this sign here?!"

"Amber, it's always been there. You know that." Patrick said as he came up behind them. Amber just glared at the sign. "See you later Amber." Patrick ran off into the direction of his job.

"Here's my apartment building. Here's my vidphone (that's what it's called right?) and cell number. Call my vidphone after 6:00 PM. Call my cell anytime. I work from 3-6 o'clock." Amber handed Duo a piece of paper with her numbers on it.

"Okay. Thanks." Duo said as he took the slip of paper. Amber waved goodbye and went into her apartment. The guys continued walking after she had gone inside.

* * *

As soon as Amber got into her apartment, she changed into a pair of black Dickies, a tank top with the name of a band on it written in blood red, and black VANS. "Bye Yumi. See you around 6:00." Amber pet her kitten then left for work.

* * *

As Amber ran in the door of the grocery store, Patrick handed her her red apron that all the employees wore. Amber and Patrick had started working at the store two years ago with their friend Machika.

"Amber, the boss wants you to walk around and see if people need help." Patrick said as she tied the apron.

"K!" Amber said as she walked off

* * *

"Excuse me ma'am. Do you need any help with anything?" Amber asked a little old lady.

"Oh yes. I can't decide if I should get low-fat milk or non-fat. Which do you suggest?" the lady asked.

Amber sweatdropped and smiled, "Why don't you get non-fat?" Amber suggested.

"Hmmm. But I also want low-fat. Which to get? Hmm." the lady wondered aloud.

30 minutes later

Amber's patience had run out. "Why don't you get both?!" Amber ground out.

"Why, that's a great idea! Thank you miss." the old lady grabbed both milk cartons and walked away.

"Anytime." Amber was practically seething. 'Stupid old lady!'

"Excuse me?"

"What?!" Amber spun around angrily.

"Um, where is the, uh, cereal?" asked a little boy, clearly afraid of Amber.

"Sorry. Isle 12.' Amber apologized. The boy ran off but his mother stayed.

"What's your problem? He just wanted to ask you a question." She scolded.

"I'm sorry ma'am. Really, I am." Amber said putting her hands put defensively.

"Well, I don't know why they have teenagers working here. I guess-"she was cut off by Amber's cell ringing to the song "Someday" by Nickelback. 'Saved by the bell, er, cell phone.' Amber thought as she answered her phone.

"Hello." she answered her phone.

"Mizunashi? This is Heero." the person on the other end said.

"Hey Heero. What's up?" Amber asked. The mother of the little boy glared at her and walked away. Amber flipped off her retreating back.

"Where's the grocery store? I'm sending Duo to get groceries." Heero said. In the background, Amber could hear Duo yell, "Why do I have to go?"

"Because I said so. Amber, give me directions to the store from Woodland Park."

"Do you know where Main St. is?"

"Yes."

"Ok. If you go one street further it's on that street. The store's called Angel's Grocery. Ok. Bye." Amber hung up and put the phone back in her pocket.

* * *

"Hey Duo!" Amber waved at him as he burst through the doors to the store.

"Amber? What're you doing here?"

"I work here. I didn't tell Heero so he didn't tell you. Anyways, what took you so long? It takes me five minutes to get here if I walk. You took about twenty."

"I got lost."

"Even after I gave you directions? Heero said you knew where Main St. is."

"Well, I knew where it was, I just didn't know how to get there." Duo chuckled a little. Amber slapped herself in the forehead.

"Oh Duo. My shift's over in about thirty minutes. We can walk home together."

"Ok."

* * *

"Duo, why'd you get so much food?" Amber asked, stumbling under the weight of the food.

"Well, I eat a lot at every meal so I had to get a lot of food." Duo laughed sheepishly. Amber rolled her eyes.

"Why do you and the other guys live together?"

"Well, we're all friends and none of us have parents. So we just all live together."

"I was surprised to see Quatre here. I'd never have thought he'd come to a colony like this and actually live here." Amber said. "Oh! Where are you guys living?"

"Er, hehe, in a tent in Woodland Park. We just got here so we haven't had time to look for an apartment or something."

"Really? Why don't you live in my apartment? It's big enough. Besides, the colony forecast said we're going to have a lot of rain tonight. We need the rain but you'll be drenched."

"Won't your parents care?"

"Parents? I don't have any parents."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You didn't know. Besides, I never knew them so I can't really feel sad. C'mon, this alley is a shortcut to my street." The two teens turned into the alley. Little did they know they were being followed.

* * *

That's the end of chapter three! YAY! I haven't slept in, like, 30 hours or something. I woke up at 6:30 AM yesterday morning and haven't slept since. Stupid sunstroke. Made me so sick I couldn't sleep. It's 12:30 AM now. I should get some sleep. ZZZZZZZ.........

Anyway, I hope you review! The chapters should get more interesting now!


	4. New Roommates

Today is September 11th. It's also my friend's b-day. That depressing. My mom was watching the news this morning and that was pretty much all the talked about.

Ok, now stuff that isn't depressing. I just saw Spirited Away! It's really good! I'M PEELING BECAUSE OF MY SUNBURN!!!!!!!! It hurts! (ok, so that isn't really good) I finally got sleep! YAY! When I wrote the last chapter I hadn't slept in 42 hours! (I counted)

Thanks to all the people who reviewed! Sorry it took a while to update. I had a lot of homework. Ok, here's chapter 4!

Disclaimer: I don't own them. It's so but true.

Warnings: Nothing that I can think of.

Chapter Four: New Roommates

"Amber, are you sure this alley is safe?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because we're being followed."

"What? Followed?" Amber spun around and sure enough, she could make out a human shadow. "I wonder who it is? There's something oddly familiar about the way that person walks. Wait, it can't be. "NO! GET LOST!" Amber shouted at the person.

Whoever it was stepped out of the shadows. It was a teenage boy built like a football player. "I knew it. Why are you here?" Amber glared at him.

"You know why I'm here."

"Get lost you frickin' stalker!" Amber shouted.

"He's a stalker?" Duo asked. Amber just nodded.

"He's a senior at the school. For some reason he has a crush on me. He follows me everywhere. It's creepy and it pisses me off." Amber's glare intensified.

"Hey Rapunzel! You'd better keep away from my girl if you know what's good for you." the smirked at Duo while cracking his knuckles. Duo dropped the groceries and got ready to fight.

"Duo, don't fight him!" Amber shouted. Duo looked at he, confused. The boy saw his chance and punched Duo in the cheek. Since Duo was caught off guard, he was sent flying to the ground. "Duo!" Amber spun around to see Duo getting up holding his face. A small trickle of blood ran down the corner of his mouth.

"Dane, you bastard! You hurt him!" Amber shouted. While she had been turned around, Dane had gotten up behind her. He put his arms around her waist.

"You shouldn't have done that. Now, let her go." Duo voice was eerily calm.

"Why not? She's my girl. I can do whatever I want with her." Dane smirked down at Duo, who was at least a foot shorter. At Dane's comment, Amber's face paled.

"I'll only saw this once again. Let her go." Duo glared at Dane. Suddenly, a look of immense pain crossed Dane's face. He fell to the ground clutching his stomach. "Huh? What happened?" Duo asked confused.

"I kicked him where the sun don't shine." Amber laughed a little. Dane got up and ran.

"Oh. Are you ok?" he asked, laughing too. Amber just nodded.

"Why'd you try to help me? You just met me." Amber asked.

"Huh? Oh, I couldn't just let some guy do anything he wants to a girl. Especially if the girl doesn't even like him." Duo gave her a smile.

"Thank you." Amber smiled at him.

* * *

"WHAT?! I refuse to live in this onna's apartment! It's injustice!" Wufei shouted, drawing the attention of everyone in the park.

"Wufei, our tent won't keep us dry. It's better if we stay at Amber's for now. Besides, she has a kitchen!" Duo said, trying to reason with his Chinese co-pilot.

"Always thinking with your stomach, Maxwell." Wufei spat back and began cursing in Chinese.

"Wufei, we really should accept her offer." Quatre said.

"Ok, we've moved all the stuff up. Good thing you guys didn't have a lot of stuff!" Amber said as she, Heero, and Trowa walked up. "Let's go!"

"NOOOO!!!! INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!! LET ME GO!!!!!!!!!" Wufei yelled as Heero and Trowa dragged him out of the park.

* * *

"Ok guys. This is my apartment." Amber said as the six of them walked through the door. "See that hallway leading away from the living room? There's a bathroom there. It has a shower, bathtub, sink, etc. That'll be your bathroom. You guys will sleep here, in the living room. The couches are pullout beds that can fit two people. I also have a futon." Amber said as she pointed to the things as she mentioned them.

Suddenly Wufei let out a string of Chinese curses. Everyone turned to see the Chinese boy trying to get something off his head. Whatever was on his head was small, black, and very furry. "Onna, get this _thing _off me." Wufei growled.

"Ok. Come her Yumi." Amber coaxed the furry black creature. When the thing had jumped into Amber's arms, the pilots noticed it was a kitten. "Don't worry. She's harmless. I'm going to get an ice pack for your face Duo. So it won't swell up or anything." Amber stopped at the kitchen door and turned to face the guys. "Oh yeah. No one goes in my room unless I give them permission too." Amber gave the guys a very icy glare. The guys were shocked by her sudden mood change.

"Maybe it's her time of the month." Duo said to no one in particular.

"I heard that Duo Maxwell! It is not that time!" Amber shouted from the kitchen. She came out a minute later with an ice pack, which she flung at Duo. It hit him on the side of his head.

"COLD!" he yelled as he grabbed the ice pack and dropped it on the floor. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because you're a little pervert, that's why." Amber said.

"Miss Amber, are you sure it's really alright I we stay here? I'd hate for us to be any trouble to you." Quatre asked.

"It's fine. I already talked to my landlady. She's fine with it." Amber said as she sat down.

* * *

As Amber was getting ready for bed in her room, she whisper to Yumi, "Do you think I can trust those guys?" All she got was a happy meow from the kitten. "You're to trusting. I wonder if they trust me? Duo and Quatre might but I don't think the other three do. I'll try to earn their trust but I won't trust them right away.

(In The Living Room)

Wufei had just gotten out of the shower when Heero asked, "Do you trust her?"

"No. She could be an OZ spy. We can't trust her yet." Wufei said, glancing at Amber's closed door.

"Do you trust her?" Heero asked the other three.

"Kind of."

"..."

"It seems to real to be an act. If she really is an OZ spy and she's just acting, then she's one heck of an actress. What about you, Heero?" Duo asked.

"Hn. I don't trust anyone." Heero deadpanned.

"Yeah. Right. I forgot." Duo said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Remember, we need to find the sixth Gundam pilot and Gundam before OZ."

"We should get some sleep. Good night." Quatre said. He, Duo, Wufei, and Trowa all went to bed. They fell asleep quickly. Heero wasn't tired so he took out his laptop and began typing.

* * *

Amber woke up in the middle of the night when Yumi jumped on her head and began meowing loudly. "Ow. Yumi, waddaya want?" Amber whispered, then gasped. "I forgot to feed you! I'm so sorry! C'mon, let's go feed you now." Amber was wide awake now. She quietly went into the kitchen and got the food. As she waited for Yumi to finish, Amber glanced into the living room. All the boys were sleeping. But where was Heero? Amber shifted positions so she could see the entire living room.

Amber saw Heero, fast asleep, sitting in the big armchair. 'He must be cold.' Amber thought. She went to the cabinet where she stored all the extra blankets and towels. She grabbed two blankets and went over to Heero. Amber put the blankets on him gently so she wouldn't wake him up.

Heero looks so peaceful when he's asleep. When he's awake he always looks like he's mad at the world. Just then, something bumped against Amber's leg. She looked down and saw the large, green eyes of Yumi. She picked up the kitten and went back to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Amber woke up to the smell of pancakes. She got dressed quickly, grabbed Yumi, and went into the living room. All of the boys were awake except Duo, who was still fast asleep on the futon. Just then, Heero walked out of the kitchen. "Arigato." he said.

"Huh? Why are you thanking me?" Amber asked confused. Heero pointed to the armchair where the two blankets lay neatly folded. "Oh! Your welcome. It was cold last night and I didn't want you to freeze." Amber smiled. That's when Amber noticed that Heero was still in his pajamas, which consisted of a white T-shirt and checkered boxers. Amber blushed and quickly averted her eyes.

"Nani?" Heero had noticed her blush.

"N-nothing! It's nothing!" Amber said quickly.

"Ok. Wake Duo up. Breakfast is almost ready." Heero said, the walked back into the kitchen.

Amber walked over to where Duo was sleeping. "Duo? Wake up." Amber poked Duo, but he wouldn't wake up. "Duo! Wake up!" she shook him. Duo just rolled unto his stomach. "Duo! C'mon! Wake up!" Amber was getting really annoyed. She grabbed at megaphone out of nowhere and put it right next to Duo's ear. She pressed the button on it and said, "DUO! WAKE UP NOW!"

Duo, who had been sleeping peacefully, jumped at the yell. "What'd you do that for?!" he asked.

"Sheesh. You sleep like a rock. Breakfast is ready. So get up." Amber turned and left before Duo could see the blush on her cheeks. Duo pajamas were a black T-shirt and gray boxers.

* * *

"That was a good movie." Amber said as she and the five boys walked out of the theater. "I'm just glad we that Matoko or Dane weren't here. That would've-"Amber was cut of when someone out their strong arms around her waist.

"That would have been what?" asked an annoyingly familiar voice said.

"Terrible for you." Amber said as she turned around so quickly the person didn't have time to react. Amber pulled her fist back and punched the guy square in the nose. "I don't know why you keep chasing after me. You know you'll keep getting hurt."

"Because I love you." Dane said, his nose now bleeding freely.

"Shut up!" Amber shouted. She turned on her heeled and stormed off. The guys stared at Dane, then at Amber's retreating back, then back to Dane.

"Remind me never to make her angry." Duo said. "He is at least a whole foot taller than her and much bigger. She knocked him down with one punch. I wonder how she got so strong?" The guys turned and followed Amber.

* * *

READ THIS NOW!

This chapter was such a pain to write! Ok, I'm also planning on writing a death fic. It's only going to be one chapter long but I need a couple for it! You can suggest the couple. Please don't put the numbers because I only know that 1-5 are the Gundam pilots. I am so dumb! If you'd like to tell me what numbers the other people are, I'd really appreciate it! Ok, so you can request a couple and the person who dies (has to be one of the couple). I'll take any suggestions! Really, I will! Please review! It'll make me happy!


	5. OZ Attack

Hi everyone! I FINALLY got this chapter out! It took forever! I'm sorry! I was so busy! Well, here it is! I really hope you like it! Also, please request a couple for my death fic. I only have one couple request. Please request! (you don't have to though.) If you want to contact me, my AIM screen name is rivendellelf27 and my MSN screen name is Shinigami0102 I also have two xanga sites. The names are Isayapplesauce and Shinigami0102

Ok, now here's the chapter!

Chapter 5: OZ Attack 

"I trust her even less now." Heero said, glaring at Amber.

"We should ask her how she got so strong. No mere onna would be able to knock down a six foot football player." Wufei said.

"I'll ask. Guard the exits so she can't escape without answering us." Heero said, the glare still on his face.

* * *

"I really hate Dane." Amber muttered to herself. She glanced back to see if the guys were still following her. They were but they seemed to keeping their distance. 'Damn. Any trust they had in me is probably gone. But I was so mad. At least I held back enough so I wouldn't break Dane's face or something. That's all I'd need now; having to pay hospital bills.' Amber sighed at the thought.

* * *

"I'll start making dinner. Ok?" Amber asked when the six teens entered the apartment. When she didn't get an answer she turned around. "Guys?" The guys seemed to be looking everywhere except at her. Heero nodded slightly and the other four guys moved around her apartment. They blocked all the exits. 'That's weird. They are acting really weird. They really don't trust me now.' Amber thought as she gulped. "Guys, you're acting weird. What's up?"

"Don't worry, babe. We won't hurt you. And remember, I don't lie." Duo gave her a small smile. Heero started walking slowly towards her. Amber only realized that she had started backing up when she bumped against the wall. She glanced quickly behind her and when she turned around again, Heero was right in front of her.

Heero placed his hands on the wall on both sides of Amber so she couldn't escape. "Tell me: How did you get so strong." he asked.

"Why do you ask?" Amber smirked at him.

"Because no normal person is able to knock down a football player who's at least a foot taller than them with just a punch. Especially not a girl." Heero said.

"Why should I tell you? What're you going to do if I don't?" Amber wasn't about to tell the five of them anything about her past.

Suddenly, she was looking down the barrel of a gun. "Omae o korosu." Heero growled. Amber gulped.

"Heero! You said we wouldn't hurt her! You better not or I'll shoot!" Duo yelled as he whipped out his gun.

"And risk shooting Amber?" Heero asked. He noticed Duo hesitate, then lower his gun. "I didn't think so." He turned back to Amber, still pointing the gun at her.

"Yuy, if you kill her we'll never get any information from her. I think the only way she could've gotten that strong was if she was trained to be an OZ spy or some OZ fighter." Wufei said.

"OZ spy? Why would I work for them? They're the reason I have no parents!" Amber shouted.

"Nani?!" Heero asked, turning his head away from Wufei to look at Amber.

"Just who the hell are you guys?" Amber asked angrily. Just then the apartment building shook.

"An earthquake?" Duo asked looking around.

"There are no earthquake on colonies baka." Wufei rolled his eyes as he said this.

"The colony is under attack." Heero said as he ran past Duo and out of the apartment. The other four guys followed him out.

"Where are you guys going?" Amber shouted after them but they were already gone.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Heero shouted at the OZ MS. Behind that MS was about forty-nine MD.

"I might ask you the same question. We heard that the sixth Gundam pilot is on this colony. He's been causing us a lot of trouble. So we've come to get rid of him for good." said the man in the MS.

"What?!" the five Gundam pilots were shocked. 'We were right. He is on this colony.' thought Heero. Just then the radars signaled the arrival of another MS.

"It's made out of Gundaium alloy! It must be the sixth Gundam!" Quatre shouted. The pilots turned to see a black Gundam. It was almost entirely black except for the head and chest, which were red. It had silver horn things like Deathscythe Hell's. It appeared to have no weapons.

"There you are. You've caused us a lot of trouble." The Oz officer said. The unknown pilot showed no signs that he had even heard the officer. "Not going to talk are you?" the officer asked. Again the pilot did not respond.

"Why won't they say anything? Are they mute or something? Or is it an MD?" Duo asked the other Gundam pilots.

"No. I just did a heat scan and there is a pilot in there." Heero said as he glared at the Gundam.

"You stole a lot of information and you have proved to be a threat. So, we'll have to exterminate you like the bug you are." the officer began laughing insanely.

"GO TO HELL!" the pilot shouted. They pulled out two enormous katanas from the back of the Gundam, and then flew at the OZ MS and MD. After a short while of fighting, all the OZ MS and MD were destroyed. "Mission complete." the pilot said. There was something oddly familiar about his deep voice.

"Land in one of the deserted town on the colony. We need to talk." Heero said, his face appearing on the pilot's screen. He tried to identify the pilot but couldn't because of their space helmet. The pilot nodded then flew towards the colony.

* * *

"Who are you?" Heero demanded as soon as the pilot had jumped to the ground. The pilot still hadn't taken off the space helmet.

"Take off your helmet." Wufei growled at the pilot. The pilot shook his head.

"Fine. The we'll take it off for you." Duo shouted. He ran at the pilot, ready to just about knock the guy out. When his hand was inches for the pilot's stomach, the pilot disappeared. "Huh? Where'd he go?" Duo asked, looking around.

"Up there!" Heero shouted, pointing at the cockpit of the pilot's Gundam. Heero grabbed his gun and fired at the pilot. The pilot dodged the bullet. Then, he threw a piece of paper at them, got in his Gundam and flew away.

"Damn. He got away." Heero growled.

"The note says 'See you around Gundam pilots.' That's all it says. No signature or anything." Duo said, turning the note around.

"We'd better go back to Miss Amber's apartment. She must be worried." Quatre said.

"You're right. Let's go." Trowa said.

* * *

Amber opened her apartment door when she heard a knock. There stood the five boys. Amber gasped, the yelled, "Where'd you guys go?! I was so worried!"

"The colony was attacked by OZ. We went to check on people." Trowa lied.

"I'll go make dinner." Wufei said.

"I'll help." Quatre said, the he whispered something to Heero. Heero nodded. Duo sat down on the living room couch and started watching TV. Trowa sat down on the armchair with a book.

"Amber?" Heero asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to scare you so bad. So, I'm sorry."

"Heero, it's ok. I forgive you. I mean, c'mon. We're in the middle of a war. I don't blame you for acting like that. I would've too if I had been in your position." Amber smiled at him. The words hit him hard. He started wide-eyed at Amber. She just kept smiling as she walked away and started watching TV with Duo.

Heero just stood there, staring blankly at the wall. _She forgave me. She really did. I wonder if she would have forgiven me if she knew who I was. If she knew how many people I've killed._

"Oi! Heero? Hello? Anybody home?" Heero was brought out of his thought by Duo's voice. Duo was waving his hand in front of Heero's face.

"Stop it." Heero said as he grabbed Duo's wrist. He turned and went to sit in another armchair with his laptop.

* * *

"Is Amber asleep?" Heero asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, her light's been off for awhile. Why?" Duo whispered back.

"Earlier I hacked into OZ files and searched for anything on the sixth Gundam pilot. Here's all the stuff on him." Heero pointed to the screen. The screen read:

Name: unknown. Known as 06

Age: probably 15

Gender: unknown. Most likely male

Eye color: unknown

Hair color: unknown

Height: unknown

Weight: unknown

Gundam: name unknown. creator unknown. all black with red head and chest and silver horns. Two giant katanas as weapons. Other weapons unknown. incredible speed.

"Very little is known about this pilot and the Gundam they use. The pilot is very strong and fast but small in stature, like 01. Attack with extreme caution as we do not know very much about this pilot."

The summery was extremely short and the information on the pilot was scarce. There was no picture of the pilot, only of the Gundam. "Look's like they have just about as much information about his guy as we do." Duo said.

"This isn't any help. The Doctors don't know anymore either." Heero sighed heavily.

"We'll just have to keep our eye out for him. Even though he pilots a Gundam, he might be an enemy." Quatre said. The other pilots nodded.

* * *

So how'd you like that chapter? Please review and tell me what you think. You can also yell at me for taking forever on this chapter! 


	6. Massacre

I'm incredibly sorry that I didn't write this chapter sooner. I was busy with school and I had a big report to write, and well, I just kinda forgot about this story. SORRY! I AM SO SORRY! Well, I shouldn't keep you waiting anymore. Here's chapter six. Oh, who here likes the game Jak3?

Warnings: If you get grossed out easily or get kinda queasy easily, this is a warning. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Chapter 6: Massacre

The next night

"I got an e-mail from J. He wants us to infiltrate an OZ base. He said that base might have more information about the sixth pilot and they've been keeping it from the rest of OZ. We should leave tonight." Heero informed his fellow pilots.

"We should leave before Miss Amber wakes up." Quatre said. The other three pilots agreed. Quatre a note to Amber, saying they would be back soon.

"How many soldiers are at the base Heero?" Duo asked.

"One thousand." Heero replied.

"What?! That many?!" Duo asked bewildered.

"We'll be disguising ourselves as OZ soldiers. Duo, you'll have to hide your hair. If any, that will give us away." Heero said.

"Fine. Let's go." Duo said. They quietly left the apartment and headed for their hidden shuttle.

* * *

"What was that?" Duo asked, looking at the radar on the shuttle they were taking to the base.

"What?" Wufei asked.

"I thought I saw something on the radar. But it was gone in about two or three seconds." Duo said.

"You're imagining things because you're nervous. Do something to keep your mind off it. And don't do anything annoying or stupid." Heero said.

"Fine." Duo stuck his tongue out at Heero. _I'm pretty sure I saw something._ Duo stared hard at the radar, as though his gaze could make the object reappear.

* * *

"We're here. Be ready to fight if we get found out." Heero said as they got of the shuttle.

"What's that funny smell?" Duo asked, sniffing the air. The other pilots smelled the air too, a look of utter confusement on their faces. The smell was kind of coppery.

"It's blood. And by the smell, it's just been spilled a few minutes ago." Heero said, carefully making his way to the door leading out of the hanger.

"Blood? Why would there be the smell of blood?" Duo wondered aloud. As they neared the door, they heard a whimpering sound. The boys pulled out their guns and inched around some boxes. There sat a man, in about his mid-forties, clutching his head and rocking back and forth. He was covered in blood but he had no wounds. "What's wrong?" Duo asked.

The man seemed to take no notice of Duo or the others. Now that they were right up to him, they could hear what he was saying. "A child, a child!" He kept repeating that phrase over and over.

"He's delirious. Hey, why are you covered in blood?" Wufei asked the man. The man seemed to finally notice them. He jumped up and grabbed Heero's gun. He began laughing hysterically as he put the gun to his temple and fired.

The boys stared in horror as the man's blood splattered everywhere. It splattered on the walls and on the pilots. "H-he re-really was cr-crazy." Wufei stuttered. "Wh-what'd he mean b-by 'A child'?" Duo speech was also broken by his stuttering, "Wh-why am I st-st-stuttering?" Duo asked, confused by his broken-up speech.

"You're just shocked by what just happened. That's all. Let's go." Heero said as he picked up his gun from the dead man's hands. They walked to the door and opened it.

The stench of blood was overwhelming. All the pilots gagged and covered their faces. "Oh God. What happened here?" Quatre asked.

"Let's check out the rest of the ship. Stay together." Trowa said. The other boys just nodded.

* * *

In each of the rooms, there were at least fifty men dead, lying all over the place. Each of the men seemed to have been shot anywhere the killer could get an opening. Their blood had painted the walls a deep red, with little patches of white letting you know that the walls had never been that color. "This is gross. Even if they are OZ soldiers, someone killed, no, slaughtered these men. It's terrible!" Duo said, as the left a room.

"I know what you mean Duo. I'm afraid to look at any more rooms." Quatre said as they approached the control room.

"This is a massacre." Wufei breathed, looking around. They open the control door and were met with an even worse sight than the other rooms. The killer seemed to have run out of bullets. He had used knifes and anything sharp he could find. The men had knifes in their chests and had deep cuts all over them. One guy even had a screwdriver jammed in the side of his head. Another guy had an ax stuck in his chest. "Quatre took one look and threw up.

"Ew, Q-man! Warn us next time!" Duo said, stepping away from Quatre. "Heero, look, the computers are destroyed. Can we go before Quatre hurls again?"

"Wait. There's a note. It says, 'OZ, I destroyed he computers cause they had more info on me. Tough luck guys!-06' So, he did this. He is not one of us. He's a bloodthirsty killer. Let's go." Heero said, leaving the note for any OZ people. They went to the hanger, trying not to look at the corpses littering the hallways.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long on this chapter! If this happens again, please e-mail me to remind me to write the next chapter! I hoped you liked it!Can anyone guess where i got the screwdriver and ax part from? Anyway,please review! Bye! 


	7. Blood Stained Memory

I am so sorry for not updating!!!!!!!! Sorry!!!!! Ok, I am sick right now so if this chapter isn't very good, now you know. Thanks to Dark Devotions for e-mailing me and telling me to hurry! Thanks! This is to T.a.i.n.e.Dreamz; yes, I did get that from Secret Window! That was an awesome movie. I was reading through the story so far and I noticed so many little grammar and spelling errors. Damn. And I decided I'm going to do people's thoughts in italics. Ok, here is chapter six.

Warning: Nothing really, except for maybe sadness and stuff. Oh, and blood. Hence the title. This chapter is going to be part of Amber's past. Only part. Oh, remember Amber's friend Machika? I mentioned her in chapter 3. Well, in this chapter you'll find out why she not in the story. She's the part of Amber's past that I'm going to write about.

Disclaimer: I think I forgot this in the last chapter. Oops! Anyway, I don't own Gundam Wing but I do own original characters like Amber, Patrick, and Dane.

Chapter 7: Blood Stained Memory

"Hey Amber, since we don't have work today, want to come over and watch movies? I could also dye your hair black and pink. How does that sound?" asked a blue haired teen.

"That sounds great Machika! Let's ditch the last hour of school and start watching them earlier!" Amber answered.

"Ok! C'mon, let's go. No one is at the front doors right now so we should make it out without getting caught!" Machika replied, running toward the doors.

The girls ran until the reached the park next to their apartment complex. "We made it! Nothing can stop the dynamic duo! Haha! Not even school!" Machika exclaimed while trying to catch her breath.

"Since when were we the dynamic duo?" Amber asked laughing.

"Since now!" Machika joined in with her friend's laughter. "To bad we couldn't find Patrick. We'll have to start without him or just make snacks until he gets here."

"Yeah." Amber said. Suddenly she froze. She thought she had seen the glint of a gun behind Machika.

"Amber? What is it?" Machika asked, turning to see what Amber was staring at. Suddenly, two earsplitting gunshots rang out in the park.

"Machika! Are you ok?" Amber asked. Machika turned and Amber screamed in horror as her friend fell to the ground, with a bullet hole in her chest and forehead. Amber kept screamed again as she ran up to her friend, who was now clearly dead. Amber kept shaking Machika and telling her to wake up but no spark of life returned to her friend's once bright green eyes. Machika's dull, dark eyes stared lifelessly at Amber. Amber let out a heart-wrenching cry into the now still air. Holding Machika, Amber cried and cried as her clothes became stained with her best friend's blood.

Then, she heard the cocking sound of a gun. Amber looked up into the barrel of a gun. The man holding the gun said coldly, "Now, it's your turn." Amber just stared at the man with eyes like deep pools of sorrow. "What? Not going to say anything? Usually my victims that know they're going to die plead for their life. Maybe your just stupid and can't talk or something. Well, bye-bye now little girl."

In Amber's rage and sadness she jumped up and grabbed the gun from the man. By now police had arrived at the park. They all froze when they saw a girl grab the gun away from the serial killer they had been tailing for months.

"Why did you kill her?! Why?!" The strange, sort of manic look in Amber's eyes shocked the man. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Amber screamed as she fired shot after shot into the man's body, all the while laughing hysterically. The man's blood splattered all over Amber, staining her already blood-soaked body more. Blood had gotten all over Amber, including her face. The police stared in horror as the girl took a very violent revenge on the man who had murdered her friend.

Then, just as suddenly as the girl's mania had come, it left and Amber passed out, falling into a pool of blood. "Somebody, call and ambulance! Take that girl to the hospital! We'll take care of the man and her friend." The next week Amber came out of the coma she was in. The first sight she saw was Patrick asleep in a chair next to her hospital bed. Two days later, Amber was released from the hospital. She walked around as though in a trance. That same day, Patrick escorted Amber to Machika's funeral. Everyone from school and their work was there.

Patrick thought that Amber would never recover and stay in the zombie-like state forever. Then, he would have lost his only friends. But little by little, Amber began recovering. By the next year, she was smiling and laughing again but she never, ever forgot about Machika.

Wow. This chapter just came into my head today. Hope you liked it, even though it was sad. And booy. I'll start working on chapter eight today. So, maybe there will be two chapters out today! How cool is that? Please review!


	8. Warning About A Gun And Bandages

Wow! Two chapters out in one day! I am so happy! Yay! Who cares if I'm sick! I got two chapters out today! Hooray! I hope you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one! Ok, here's chapter 8!

Warnings Language. I think that's all.

Disclaimer: Don't own them, blah, blah, blah.

Chapter 8: Warning About A Gun And Bandages

"Amber? Who is this?" Duo asked, pointing to a picture of a ten-year-old Amber and a blue haired girl holding huge triple scoop ice cream cones. It has been two days since the incident on the OZ and the Gundam boys are over their shock.

"Oh, that's me and my friend Machika. Let's see, that was about five years ago, when we were ten. I remember that day. We went to the amusement park, that was before they tore it down, and we made Patrick go on every single ride with us. He wasn't too happy about it when Machika made me and Patrick go on the Tunnel of Love ride. We were so mad about that! We're only friends and she knew that! Haha! Then I made her go on it with Dane! Yeah, we knew him back then too. Machika got so mad about that. Then we made Patrick take a picture of the two of us with our huge triple scoop ice cream cones. He got one too but they melted and got everywhere except in our mouths. We were such a mess. Oh, I'm just rambling so I'll shut up now." Amber said laughing.

"Wow. Sounds like you guys had fun. How come we haven't met her yet?" Duo asked. Amber froze. "Amber? Are you ok?" Duo asked.

"You haven't met her because she was murdered about a year ago." Amber shouted then ran into her room, slamming the door. Duo stared at her closed door, a sad look in his eyes.

"You mean her friend is dead? That's surprising. She always seems so happy. You wouldn't have known her best friend was murdered. That's so sad." Quatre said.

"Leave her alone Duo. She needs sometime to herself." Trowa said as Duo started towards Amber's room.

"Ok. Let's go walk in the park or something." Duo suggested.

* * *

"Geez. It's getting cold out. Hey, what was that?" Wufei said as he glanced into the trees at the park.

"Probably nothing. Let's keep go-" Duo was cut off by a loud noise, like a gunshot and a pain in his shoulder. "Dammit! Why does my shoulder hurt so much?!" He glanced at his shoulder and was surprised to see that he had been shot. Then came another gunshot and an OZ soldier fell out of a tree dead.

"He was spying on you. If I hadn't shot you and averted his attention, you'd probably be dead by now." Said none other than 06. He was wearing the space suit again but in place of the helmet was a strange looking mask that covered his hair too. "So, I figured you'd probably need some help. Sorry I shot you 02."

"Help?!" Duo exploded. "You think shooting me helped me?! What is wrong with you? And why did you massacre all those OZ soldiers on that ship?!"

"I had to. They had information on me that couldn't get out to the rest of OZ. So, I killed them. What's wrong with that? You guys do it all the time." 06's voice had turned cold and hard, like ice. "See ya round pilots." He said as he jumped back into the trees and left.

"Damn him. We may kill people, but we don't slaughter them! That guy is insane! And what was up with that mask? It was very odd. I've never seen one like that before." Wufei said, glaring in the direction 06 had taken off in.

"Whatever. Let's get back. My arm stings." Duo complained.

* * *

"Oh my God! Duo! What happened?" Amber gasped as she saw Duo's arm.

"Some loony shot me. He got away though." Duo said holding his left shoulder.

"Here, let me help." Amber said as Quatre handed her bandages and disinfectant. "Don't worry. This won't hurt a lot. I'm good at this. But, um, I'll, uh, need you to take your shirt off." Amber blushed a little, while Duo blushed even more.

"Uh, sure." He said as he helped Amber get his shirt off. Quatre took it and he, Wufei, and Trowa went to do battle with the bloodstains. Heero stayed to make sure Amber did it right. As Amber took out the bullet, cleaned the cut, and bandaged it, she had a lot of trouble not blushing about Duo's bare chest. Hey, she was a teenage girl and Duo had really nice abs and chest muscles. Heero rolled his eyes as he saw Amber blush a little. He left to go start dinner.

"There. All done. I'll go get you a new shirt. Quatre already set one out somewhere." Amber was about to get up when Duo said, "Wait."

"Yeah?" Amber turned around.

"Thanks." Duo said as he grabbed Amber's arm with his good arm and pulled her down close to him. Suddenly, he leaned forward and……

Bwahahahahahahahaha! How's that for a cliffhanger?! I'll start working on chapter nine right away but I'm not going to post it until I get some reviews. Or maybe I will…..Nah! It's better to leave you hanging! Ok, the chappy title is kinda weird but oh well. It's like a chapter title from the D.N.Angel manga. Like, all the chapters are called Warning About this and that. Hope you liked! Please review!


	9. Warning About Love

Ok! Hi again! I've been getting these chapters out quick this time! Chapter 7 and 8 I did on the same day and I wrote part of this one on the same day. Everyone kept telling me how much they liked chapter 8 but no one said anything about chapter 7! I want to know what you guys though about that chapter! Well, I left you guys at a cliffhanger last time! Bwahaha. Anyway, here's chapter 9!

Warning: Language.

Disclaimer: Still not mine. This is getting annoying.

Chapter 9: Warning About Love

"Thanks." Duo said as he grabbed Amber's arm with his good arm and pulled her down close to him. Suddenly, he leaned forward and kissed Amber.

Amber's eyes opened wide. She was so shocked that she couldn't do anything. But her mind was reeling with thoughts. _Shit! My first kiss! And it's from Duo! Shit! I can't believe this! Why would he kiss me?_ Suddenly Duo broke off the kiss before Amber could think about it anymore. Duo was blushing like crazy. Amber caught sight of Heero watching them in the doorway of the kitchen. He had one eyebrow lifted in an amused way. _Dammit! He saw that! Now what's he going to think! It wasn't my fault he kissed me! It's Duo's! Dammit Duo! Why'd you go and do that?! _

Amber jumped up, ran out of the apartment, and slammed the door. Duo sat there numbly for a moment, then ran into the bathroom and locked himself in there.

Amber ran next door to Patrick's apartment and started pounding on the door. Patrick let her in and she fell, face down, onto his couch. "What's up with you? You're acting weirder that normal." Patrick asked. Amber just glared at him.

"Patrick?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever been kissed?"

"What? Yeah. You know that. Remember? Machika and I had going out since about 7th grade, like 12 or 13 years old."

"What did it feel like?"

"Having a girlfriend?" Patrick asked confused.

"No. Kissing. How did that feel?"

"Well, it's hard to explain. Why do you want to know all of a sudden?"

"Did it feel nice? Like you were safe and nothing mattered anymore except the person you were with?"

"Yeah. That's a good description. But how would you know what that feels like? You said you didn't have time for a boyfriend. What, with your job and stuff."

"I know I said that. It's just, ah, never mind. It's not important. I'm spending the night k?" Amber said, getting into a sitting position.

"Um, ok. Those guys aren't harassing you or anything are they? Cause if they are, I'll beat them up so bad they'll-"

"Patrick, shut up. Now you're sounding like an overprotective older brother. They haven't harassed me at all." Amber said, deciding not to tell Patrick about when Heero had her pinned to a wall and pointed a gun at her face.

"Ok. Just don't plan on staying another night though. You always make a mess out of my apartment and I don't' want you doing that again ok?" Patrick said. When he got no response he looked at Amber. She had fallen asleep on his couch. "Ok. I guess you won't be messing up my apartment after all." He sighed and went into his room.

"Duo."

"What do you want?" came Duo's voice from the bathroom.

"Come out now. I need to talk to you." Heero said, with a you-better-do-what-I-say-so-you-won't-get-hurt tone in his voice.

"Fine." Duo came out of the bathroom, looking pissed.

"What did you do that for? We need to find 06 and this is no time to go falling in love." Heero growled at Duo.

"Well sorry your Highness! Now move! I'm going to bed!" Duo shoved Heero aside, went into the living room, and plopped himself down on the futon.

"Hey. Wake up sleepy head! Or do you not want breakfast." Patrick was at the stove making pancakes.

"Wha? Is it morning already?" Amber fell off the couch, followed by a series of curses. She groaned as she sat up, trying to blink the dazed look out of her eyes. She wandered over to the kitchen table, plopping herself down on one of the chairs.

"Geez. You really aren't a morning person." Patrick laughed as he flipped the pancakes. Amber mumbled something that sounded like shut up. "Whatever. Here's your breakfast. Hurry up and eat it or it'll get cold."

"Patrick, did you love Machika?"

"Huh? Where did that come from? In answer, yeah, I did. Why? Are you in love with someone?" Patrick asked, confused at why Amber was asking him so many weird questions.

"I don't know."

"You don't know? How can you not know?"

"Easy. I just don't. Whatever, I'm going back to my apartment. See ya." Amber said as she finished her pancakes.

"Ok. Just let me know if I can do anything to help." Patrick said, watching Amber leave. He was surprised when she stopped in the doorway. "Hey, are you ok?" he asked.

"You haven't found out who my parents were yet, have you?"

"No. Sorry. I haven't found out who my parents were either. But, it might be easier to find yours because you know that Mizunashi is your last name. I don't even have a last name."

"It's ok Patrick. I'm sure we'll find them." Amber turned and smiled at him.

"See ya." Patrick returned the smile.

"See ya." Amber left his apartment, nervous as to what awaited her at her apartment. _Is Duo going to be mad that I ran away? Or sad? Oh, he probably hates me now._

That's when she noticed Duo standing outside the door; his wounded arm had been rebandaged. Amber froze when she saw the cold, bitter look in Duo's eyes. She had never seen him like this before. Usually Duo was always laughing, joking, and smiling. But now he looked like a bloodthirsty killer. He began to walk slowly toward Amber.

Amber backed up. "D-Duo? A-are you fe-feeling ok?"

Duo didn't say anything but kept on advancing. Suddenly Duo grabbed Amber's wrist in a painful grip.

"Duo? Let go. That hurts." Amber struggled against Duo's iron grip. There was something very odd about the way Duo was acting and his eyes seemed to be a strange blue instead of amethyst. And hadn't Duo promised that he would never hurt her? Her suspicions were confirmed when Duo drew a gun.

"Die."

That's the end of the story! Just kidding! Like I'd ever do that! Another cliffhanger! Sorry! I couldn't help it! I had to! I'll try to get Chapter ten out soon! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!


	10. Love

Hi! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated but I've had reports left and right. I'm also writing a short story for this contest and it's due in a week! I hope it's done in time! Wish me luck! Well, my friend read this story and liked it! I'm so happy! One of my reviewers said Duo's eyes are really blue and I know that but I wanted Duo to have amethyst eyes for this story! Here's chapter 10!

Disclaimer: Not mine! Never will be!

Warnings: Language

Chapter 10: Love

"Die."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amber had managed to dodge so the bullet wouldn't hit any vital points but the bullet still hit her shoulder. "Duo, why? Why Duo? Do you really hate me that much?" Amber ran up to Duo and hugged him. "Duo I'm sorry ok? Please don't be mad!" Amber stared into Duo's odd blue eyes. That's when she felt the gun pressed onto her chest, right where her heart was.

"Duo…" Suddenly Duo passed out in front of her. Amber glanced to her right and found Wufei. "Wufei, did you just knock Duo out?" Amber asked.

"Yes you stupid onna. He was going to hurt you. I can't have your death weighing on my guilt." Wufei bent down and proceeded to drag Duo into the apartment. Trowa and Quatre came out and ushered Amber inside and shut the door.

"Miss Amber, are you alright? Oh my gosh! You're bleeding! Here, let me bandage you up!" Quatre said, getting the first aid supplies and began cleaning the wound and removing the bullet. Trowa watched for a while and knelt down in front of Amber. He stared at her for a while, causing her to shift uncomfortably under his gaze. Suddenly he put his thumb and forefinger together and flicked Amber's forehead. "That's what you get for making me worry so much." Trowa said. Then he sat down and watched making sure Quatre bandaged the wound right. Amber sat with her right hand on her forehead. _They really were worried about me. Why would Duo do that just because I ran away? Is that even why he did it?_

"Hey Trowa?" Amber asked. Getting a quiet "Hm?" she proceeded to ask her question. "Where's Heero? I haven't seen him."

"Heero went out for a while. He'll be back soon. But you don't need to worry about him. He'll be fine."

Suddenly an odd noise interrupted their conversations. All the tens glanced over to the left to see Duo getting up. He still had that strange colored eyes. Wufei got up and stood in front of Duo. "Duo," he said, "Why did you do that?" Getting no response he yelled, "Answer me!" Duo just stood there numbly.

"Wufei! Look! On his forehead!" Quatre shouted from the ground. Wufei looked and saw something shiny. He ran up to Duo and yanked it off. It was a tiny headband. "Odd…" Wufei said, then crushing the headband, he turned to look at Duo.

Duo was clutching his head. Then he seemed to realize where he was. He glanced around the room, instantly noticing Amber's wound. "Amber!" He tried to run over to her but Wufei held him back. "Let go of me Wufei!" Duo shouted.

"Are you nuts? Do you really think I'd let you go near her after you tried to kill her?"

A look of horror crossed Duo's face. "No…that device, it worked! Damn OZ! Damn 'em to hell!" Duo shouted. Amber stared at Duo's eyes, how they were amethyst now instead of dark blue.

"Duo, was that thing on your head, a mind controller by any chance?" Quatre asked. Duo nodded. "So, OZ tested it on you, programming it so it would make you kill Amber?"

"Yeah. After Amber ran away yesterday, I went jogging all night. They caught me at around 5 AM. It was horrible. They told me they were going to make me kill you. I fought so hard but I didn't have my gun. And there were too many. Amber, I'm so sorry. I would never want to hurt you. Ever." Duo looked at the ground as he spoke. Amber had been silent ever since Duo had woken up. Now, she stood up and walked over to Duo. Wufei tried to stop her but seeing the look in her eyes, he let her go.

"Duo…"

"I know. You must hate me right?"

"No. Duo, it's all right. It's ok. I don't hate you. I'm sorry I ran away yesterday. I'm glad you're back." Amber put her arms around Duo's neck in a hug. "Duo, it's ok. It'll be ok." Amber said noticing the tears in Duo's eyes. Duo started to cry, right there in front of his friends. And in front of Amber. Sobbing, Duo hugged Amber back and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

So, how'd you like the chapter? Kind of short I know but it was good right? Heehee! Hope you liked it! The chapter name was kind of lame but I'm tired and I couldn't think of anything else. It doesn't really fit. Well, kind of. Anyway, please review! I might not be able to update for two weeks unless I get the next chapter out this weekend. Because next week, I'm going to DC! Please review! It'll make me really happy!


	11. Apologies

Hey everyone! I'm back from DC! It was really fun! But now I can update! Yay! DC was a lot of fun! I bought 6 mangas while in the trip! I totally blew like all my money on manga! Haha! I'm so happy my friend Conor reviewed! And he really likes the story! I'm so happy! Ok, are you guys itching for another chapter? Well, here it is!

Disclaimer: Not mine blah blah blah.

Warning: None really. Language

Chapter 11: Apologies

"I love you."

Those words still rang in Amber's head as she sat on Patrick's sofa. After Duo had uttered those words to her, she had broken off the embrace and ran to Patrick's apartment. That had been two days ago.

"Amber! Will you go back to you apartment already? I can't keep lending you clothes!" After Amber had run into his apartment the second time in two days, Patrick had made her spill everything that had happened. "Amber! Listen to me! How do you think Duo feels right now? You just ran away from him again! He must really think you hate him now, even though you said you didn't!"

Amber gasped. _Patrick's right. I need to straighten this out. Now._ "Ok. I'll go back. You just keep looking for my parents."

"Aye aye Captain!" Patrick mock saluted her as Amber walked out of the apartment.

* * *

"Ah! Miss Amber! Your back!" Quatre jumped up from the couch and ran over to her. "We've been worried about you. Duo's at the park. I really think you should go talk to him."

"Thanks. I was looking for him. I'll see you later." Amber said, walking down the hall to the elevator.

* * *

_Hmmmm. Where's Duo?_ Amber entered the park and looked around. Almost immediately, she spotted Duo sitting on a bench. He had his head in his hands with his elbows balanced on his knees. "Duo….."

Duo's head shot up. His eyes were bloodshot, like he had been crying for a long time. He stared at Amber, as though she were and illusion, and would disappear the moment he tried to tough or speak to her. "Amber?"

"Yes Duo. It's me." Amber looked away, ashamed that she kept running away from Duo. She ran over to the bench and threw her arms around Duo. "Duo, I'm so sorry! Please forgive. It's just that that was the first time anyone's told me they love me! I just kind of, panicked."

"Why would you panic?" Duo asked, returning the embrace.

"Because I'm afraid of being hurt and of hurting someone else. I'm sorry Duo. Now I understand my feelings. I love you too." Amber smiled then leaned in and kissed Duo lightly. Duo eyes shot open. Then he relaxed and kissed her back gently.

Suddenly a beeping noise interrupted the pair. "What the ?" Amber swore.

"Amber, what's wrong?"

"Someone set off the alarm in my room, which means someone's trying to break into it!"

Ack! Shortness! I'm sorry! But it's 5:38 AM! And I've been up since 2:30ish! Because my stomach hurts a lot and I just watched The Ring last night. It freaked me out but not as bad as The Shining did. The Ring was a pretty retarded movie. Everyone says I look like Samara when I put my hair in front of my face. Now that I've seen the movie, I can totally freak my friends out! Haha! This'll be fun! Anyway, please review! I'm going to start chapter 12 right now so it should be out today!(hopefully)


	12. Breaking and Entering

Hey everyone! I'm back! I know the last chapter was short! I'll try to make it up to you by trying to make this chapter longer! Well, here I go!

Disclaimer: NOT MINE OK! Geez…….

Warnings: Language and maybe something else. I'm not sure yet.

Chapter 12: Breaking and Entering

"Someone set off the alarm in my room, which means someone's trying to break into it!"

"What? Why would someone do that?" Duo asked, sprinting after Amber. _Geez this girl is fast!_ "Amber! Wait!" Duo's braid was whipping behind him as he ran after Amber.

When the got to Amber's apartment, Duo took out his gun readying himself for a fight. As the two burst through the door, an odd sight met them. Banners were strung across the room and confetti was everywhere. Quatre was running around putting more streamers up. Trowa was trying to help Quatre but the smaller boy just wouldn't stop running around. Heero sat sulking on the couch, wearing a tall pointy party hat. The oddest site was Wufei, who was sitting in front of Amber's door, trying to put a streamer on the handle but setting off the alarm every time.

Amber let out an audible sigh of relief. _At least no one was purposefully trying to break into my room._ She walked over to the door and grabbed the handle, shutting off the alarm. "Sorry 'bout that! It only recognizes my handprint. What are you guys doing anyway?"

Heero glared at her, certain she was hiding something after the relieved sigh she let out and the security she had on her bedroom. "Well," Quatre said, "We were happy that you and Duo are together now so we decided to throw you guys a party!" At this, Amber and Duo's faces turned as red as a tomato.

"Wow. Thanks you guys. I don't know what else to say! Thanks you guys!" Amber pulled all the guys into a giant hug.

"Get off me you onna! I demand you to unhand me!" Wufei shouted.

Letting everyone go, Amber danced around through the steamers, smiling widely. "C'mon you guys! Join me! It's fun!" Grabbing a handful of confetti, Amber started tossing the stuff everywhere. Trowa turned on some music and everyone, even Heero and Wufei, started dancing.

The party lasted for a long time.

* * *

The next morning, Amber awoke to find herself sleeping between Duo and Heero. Sitting up, she remembered how the six of them had all just kind of konked out on the floor. Yawning, Amber walked into the kitchen fining Wufei already awake.

"When'd you get up?" Amber asked, shoving a bagel into her mouth.

"At 8 AM."

"What time is it now?"

"Noon."

"SHIT! WE HAVE SCHOOL!"

"Shut up! Don't wake the others up. They need sleep. Besides, don't you remember that school was canceled today? Because of some dumb teacher meetings or something." Getting up, Wufei walked off to take a shower.

"Oh ya." Walking over to the radio, Amber turned down the volume and then turned on the radio.

Where I come from isn't all that great  
My automobile is a piece of crap  
My fashion sense is a little whack  
And my friends are just as screwy as me

Amber started dancing to the song, her body moving sinuously to the beat,

I didn't go to boarding schools  
Preppy girls never looked at me  
Why should they I ain't nobody  
Got nothing in my pocket

Duo awoke to the sound of a radio playing softly. Getting up from the ground, he noticed Amber dancing in the kitchen.

Beverly Hills - That's where I want to be! (Gimme Gimme)  
Living in Beverly Hills...  
Beverly Hills - Rolling like a celebrity! (Gimme Gimme)  
Living in Beverly Hills...

As though entranced, Duo couldn't pull his eyes away from her dancing figure.

Look at all those movie stars  
They're all so beautiful and clean  
When the housemaids scrub the floors  
They get the spaces in between

Walking over to the kitchen, Duo leaned against the doorframe. Amber continued to dance, without noticing his presence. Her eyes were closed, her body in full motion, Amber seemed to be getting her life force from the music.

I wanna live a life like that  
I wanna be just like a king  
Take my picture by the pool  
Cause I'm the next big thing!

Duo started to sing softly. Amber's eyes snapped open. "D-Duo! I d-didn't know you were here!"

Beverly Hills - That's where I want to be! (Gimme Gimme)  
Living in Beverly Hills...  
Beverly Hills - Rolling like a celebrity! (Gimme Gimme)  
Living in Beverly Hills...

"Please don't stop dancing. You're a wonderful dancer."

The truth is...I don't stand a chance  
Its something that you're born into...  
And I just don't belong...

"I am?" Amber watched Duo nod. She started dancing again, watching as Duo joined her.

No I don't - I'm just a no class, beat down fool  
And I will always be that way  
I might as well enjoy my life  
And watch the stars play

Dancing together was like magic to Duo. He had never been so happy in his whole life. He was so glad just to be near her.

Beverly Hills - That's where I want to be! (Gimme Gimme)  
Living in Beverly Hills...  
Beverly Hills - Rolling like a celebrity! (Gimme Gimme)  
Living in Beverly Hills...

As the song ended, so did the magic as critizing words cut through the atmosphere surrounding them.

"Having fun?" Heero was leaning up against the doorframe, a small smirk on his lips.

"Why, yes Heero. Actually we were." Now it was Amber's turn to smirk as Heero looked startled by her comeback. Letting out a laugh Amber said, "It's ok. We're done. I'll be in my room if ya need me. All ya have to do is knock."

Amber walked off and shut the door to her room.

"You asshole. I told you not to fall in love." Heero gave his death glare to Duo, who didn't even flinch.

"Well sorry Mr. High and Mighty. Who died and crowned you king?" Duo sauntered off to watch TV. Heero just sighed and walked out of the apartment.

* * *

"Hey Yumi. I think I'm in love!" Amber sat on her bed in fresh clothes. She wore a black button up top that was a dress when she was little; she wore a black skirt she had made out of a pair of shorts, black and white striped tights and combat boots. Yumi, her little black kitten, was perched atop her head.

All Yumi did was mew at her. "Oh! So you agree he's a good guy to fall in love with?" She got another mewing sound from the kitten, then a series of purrs. "Sometimes I wonder about you Yumi….."

Turning on her TV to VH1, Amber watched Green day storytellers for about the umpteenth time. Just as it was starting, there came a knock on her door.

Opening it slightly, Amber saw four of the guys outside her door. "We're going for a walk. Want to come?" Quatre asked.

"That's ok. I'll be fine."

"Alright." They walked off and Amber shut her door. Flopping back onto her bed, she thought she would be able to watch TV in peace. But she was wrong….

Ok. That wasn't that much longer. Sorry it took forever to get this chapter out! My old computer died so we got a new one! And homework and school have been hectic! I was able to get this chapter out was because I'm becoming an insomniac. I am not tired! And it's like 11:15! I'm usually tired by then! Oh well. Please review! Because of my insomnia I might get a couple more chapters out tonight! How would you like that? The song in the chapter was Beverly Hills by Weezer. I hope the song fit. I wanted it to be a random song that didn't have anything to do with the story and I think it worked. Haha! Anyway,please review!


	13. Kidnapping, Torture, and Memories

This chapter took me a long time to write so you better appreciate it! Well, here's chapter 13! For some reason, that's a good number for me…..W/e…… I'll try to make it longer! In a review for the last chapter, I got the question "Who sings the song?" It's called Beverly Hills and it's by Weezer. Oh! I got Operation 9 of the GW DVDs! Yay! I love it so much! Hugs DVD

Chapter 13: Kidnapping, Torture, and Memories

Warnings: Look at the title. That may give you an idea unless you're really dumb. And language. I have a potty mouth. Lol. The memories part should also give you a hint...

Disclaimer: I do not own them ok! Geez….

"Ahhhh! Watching Green Day in peace is the best! They were such a kick ass band!" Amber smiled as she stroked Yumi's black fur. Suddenly there came a strange noise from outside her room.

"What the fuck!" Amber jumped up but then her bedroom door burst open. OZ soldiers suddenly surrounded her. She felt a sharp and on the back on her head and then everything went black.

* * *

"When is the girl going to wake up? The boy woke up hours ago!" 

"Hush Lieutenant. The Commander doesn't want them to be disturbed. Let's go."

The voices faded. Somewhere beyond her closed eyelids, was a bright light. It hurt her eyes so she kept them shut. Until she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey baka. Wake up. They might torture you first if you don't." Amber opened her eyes to see Heero's Prussian blue ones staring back at her. They were both sitting on the cold, hard floor of a cell. Their hands were chained above their heads. The place reeked of sewage.

"Where are we?"

"We are being held captive by OZ for whatever reason they have. They captured me on my walk."

"You? Captured? I never thought that possible."

"Shut up baka. Look, they want information on the sixth Gundam pilot and they are going to get it by any means possible."

"But how would we know anything about them? Or are they just targeting random kids?" A loud rap on the door, followed by two soldiers, interrupted Amber.

"Alright boy. Get up." Two soldiers came in and took the chains off the wall. Pulling on the chain, they dragged Heero off.

* * *

An hour later, Amber heard the hard clunking of the soldiers' boots and a dragging sound. Looking up, Amber saw the door open and a limp body being thrown in. Even after the door was shut, she could hear the malicious laughter of the two guards. 

Struggling with her chains, Amber inched as closely to Heero as she could. When she could see him properly, a blood-curdling scream escaped her throat. Heero lay before her, covered in blood. There were deep welts and cuts all over his body. "What did they do to you?" Amber whispered but somehow, she knew she didn't want to know.

* * *

"Where's Amber! And where's Heero! We have to find them! We saw the OZ ships! What if they found both of them and…and…" 

"Duo! Nothing happened to them ok? Now get a hold on yourself baka!" Wufei bonked Duo on the head. The four boys were searching the apartment to see if OZ left anything behind.

"I found Yumi!" Quatre pulled the terrified kitten out from under the sink. Her right front paw had dried blood on it. "Aw! You poor thing! Are you aright?" The kitten relaxed when she realized the person holding her was Quatre. She snuggled up against his chest and purred. Trowa was watching the whole episode and smiled slightly at the kitten. Walking over to Quatre, he began stroking the kitten.

"Aw! Kodak moment!" Duo exclaimed, taking pictures with an imaginary camera.

"Duo. Now's not the time." Trowa said softly, not taking his eyes off of Yumi.

"You're right…" Duo turned and kept looking.

"I'm not worried about Yuy. I'm just worried about Mizunashi. She's a girl. She doesn't have the kind of strength we do. Let's check her room." Wufei started to move towards her door but was blocked by Duo. "Move Maxwell!"

"No! She told us never to go into her room! It's her personal space! Even if OZ did capture her, we shouldn't go in there! It's just not right! Besides…" Duo leaned over and whispered something in Wufei ear. Wufei's face turned bright red! Smacking Duo across the head he shouted, "MAXWELL YOU PERVERT! All right, we won't go in there. We should go follow the OZ ships."

* * *

((Heero's POV)) 

"Heero? Hey, are you still knocked out?" I woke up to the soft questioning voice. Opening my eyelids slightly, I saw a teenage girl with long brown hair and beautiful big brown eyes. Raising my head slightly, I could see her arms were tied above her head in chains, revealing her strong, slender arms.

"Heero? Are you ok?. Cause you looking at me funny. And you're blushing! But that's cute! But it's suppressing you can blush at a time like this. What with all your wounds and all…" Her beautiful voice trailed off in a light chuckle.

_Wounds? What wounds? And who is this girl?_ I tried to move my arms but they wouldn't budge. "I wouldn't do that if I were you! You might injure yourself more!" Concern dotted the girl's features.

"I'm fine. How long have I been out?" I struggled into a sitting position. It hurt like hell. Amber kept watching as I struggled to get comfortable. A little smile was playing at her lips.

"You've been out for about two hours."

Suddenly the door to the cell burst open and the two guards walked in. They walked over to Amber, unlocked the chains, and then yanked her to her feet and out the door.

Wait, did I just think all that about Amber! Oh God Almighty, help me.

* * *

((Normal POV)) 

"Where are you taking me?" Amber asked the guards who were dragging her along.

"You see when we get there." The lieutenant said

Five minutes later, they arrived outside a large black door. The lieutenant punched in a code on the keypad, making the door slide open even thought the door had a handle. Pushing Amber inside, the walked back outside and shut the door.

The room was large and dimly lit. There were shelves and selves of books lining the walls. At the end of the room was a desk. At the desk was a large leather chair; it's back was facing Amber. A chill ran up Amber's spine. The room's musty smell and dim look sent Amber on a whirlwind of memories…

"_Daddy! Read me this book Daddy!" A small girl with fair skin and light brown hair ran into her father's office._

"_Hello cupcake!" A tall, wiry man ran up to the girl, catching her in a hug. He lifted her in his arms and swung her around. He then brought her into an embrace. "You want me to read you Rapunzel? Again? You must really like that story!"_

_The man sat down in a large leather chair and brought his daughter onto his knee. He began to read, doing different voices for each character. A woman walked into the room, holding a tray of milk and cookies. The little happy family sat together and laughed together._

_"Hey Machika! Mommy said she had lots of work to do so I can play with you!" It was the same little girl, only now she was about 7 years old. She was playing in her best friend's front yard. Soon a boy joined the two girls._

_"Hey, hey! Since my parents aren't home, want to go exploring?" The small girl with brown hair asked._

_"Ok! That'd be so fun!" The blonde girl exclaimed._

_"In your house, Amber, since it's so big!" The boy added._

_The three children then ran into Amber's house. They wandered around the entire house but didn't find anything new._

_"I'm tired! We haven't found anything yet." The boy leaned against the wall. Suddenly he felt it give way behind him. The children looked and saw that a doorway had opened behind the tapestry._

_"WOW! A secret passage!" The children exclaimed at once. Giggling, they hurried down the corridor. At the end of the long hallway, which was covered in tapestries, was a large black door. It had a large handle, which was gold. On the handle were little intricate drawings of mystical creatures, like the ones on the tapestries. The three children grabbed a hold of the handle, and pulled the door open._

_A magnificent sight greeted their eyes. There were rows and rows filled with books of all sizes, shapes, and colors. Some were larger than the children's heads. There was a large desk in the room, and behind it sat a magnificent leather chair. "Wow! Daddy and Mommy have been hiding this from me!" Exclaimed an excited Amber. She grabbed her friend's hands and danced around the library._

_BOOM! The explosion could be heard all over the colony. There were shouts and screams filling the night air. OZ had attacked the colony. The three children were huddled together in the library, praying that they would be safe._

_"Amber, I'm very sorry but your parents were killed in one of the explosions."_

_"Amber, I heard about your parents."_

_"Amber, I'm sorry."_

_"Man, what's it like not having parents? I can't imagine that!"_

_"Amber…"_

"Amber."

"Amber!"

"Amber. Amber?" A deep voice startled Amber out of her thoughts. She looked up to a young man, about 20, facing her from in the chair. The very same chair that had been in the library of Amber's home. Or, at least it looked just like that chair. "Amber, please, has a seat." The man gestured to a chair facing the desk. Taking a seat, Amber scanned the room some more. "Look at me!" The man commanded. Amber bolted into an upright sitting position. "Much better." The man said.

"Now, you're probably wondering how I knew your name. Well, it's simple. I just looked you up in the colony's directory. I'm sorry we had to drug you and kidnap you, but I want you to tell us all you know about the Gundam Pilots."

"I don't know any more than anyone else! Besides, why would I?"

"You mean they never told you? Amber, the boys you've been living with are the Gundam Pilots. They never told you?"

"N-no….they n-never did…How is that possible? Ugh….I feel sick….I advise you to look the other way." Amber leaned over as far as she could and threw up. The man looked away just in time. Suddenly Amber was sobbing. "They lied to me. All of them. Even Duo…And he promised he would never lie to me! So why!"

"The Gundam Pilots were using you. They wanted nothing more from you than a place to stay. They didn't care about you at all."

"But Duo said he loved me."

"He lied to you my sweet girl." The man kneeled in front of Amber, and wiping away the twin rivers flowing down her cheeks, he said, "But I would never lie to you. Ever. Join me so you can get back at the pilots. They betrayed you remember?"

A little smirk crossed Amber's lips. "What's in it for me?"

* * *

_Where the hell is Amber?_ Duo rushed through the halls of the OZ ship. Coming to a door with a little glass window, he peered in. "Heero!" He broke open the door and helped his friend up. "God Heero….What did they do to you?" 

"Let me take him back to our ship. You go find Amber." Trowa had appeared at the door. Duo handed Heero to him, gave a curt nod, and dashed away.

_Dammit Amber! Where the hell are you?_ Duo seemed to be running down a door less hallway for what seemed like ages. Suddenly, a door came up on his left. Gotta chance it. Kicking down the door, he burst in to see Amber, hands tied above her head and obviously unconscious. I small trickle of blood was running down from her hairline to her chin. "Amber! Wake up!" Duo hugged her tightly. She stirred a little and her eyes fluttered open.

"Duo?"

"Yeah. It's me. You're going to be ok." Untying her, he watched as her delicate hands dropped onto her lap. Dropping to his knees, he dropped the gun in his left hand and placed his right hand on the wall by Amber's head. Leaning down, he kissed her gently on the lips. Pulling away, he saw a small smile on Amber's lips. But it looked kind of sadistic. _What the hell? Something's not right!_

BWAHAHA! CLIFFY! I'M SO EVIL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Please review or I won't update soon! PLEASE! There is a purpose for that little purple button y'know!


	14. Blood From The Beloved

Eh, there wasn't really any torture in the last chapter! Sorry for all of you who wanted that! I was so sleep deprived when I finished it so I forgot about it! Oops! Here's chapter 14!

Chapter 14: Blood From The Beloved (the chapter title is courtesy of my friend Kagami! He helped me name this chappy!)

Warning: Language, violence, blood, etc.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be mine. I wish I owned GW but I don't so whatever.

_What the hell? Something's not right!_

Duo let out a sharp gasp of pain when he felt the knife pierce his stomach. Amber's mouth was drawn in a thin smirk as his blood splattered all over her. "Ah…Amber…why?"

"This is what you get for lying to me!" Amber thrust the knife in deeper. Her eyes were a cold dark brown now, not the light color they had been earlier. "You and the other will all pay for betraying me!" With that, Amber yanked the knife out and ran out of the room.

* * *

Running down the hall, Amber almost ran right into the other pilots. "Amber! I'm so glad you're alright! Where's Duo?" Quatre questioned.

"Oh, he's just taking a little rest." Amber lifted the blade up to her lips and proceeded to lick it clean. A cold smirk came across her mouth as the blood ran down her chin. The other pilots froze, staring wide-eyed and frightened at their friend, drenched in crimson blood. Little red rivers marred her porcelain skin.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO DUO!" Heero screamed. He had never anticipated anything like this.

"Oh, I helped him rest. But first I had to punish him for lying. Just like I'm about to punish you!" With that, Amber jumped into the air, flipped, and dove down towards Trowa. Trowa, being the circus acrobat that he was, managed to get away with just a little cut on his chest. He glared at her, pulled out his gun, and fired. His aim was perfect, for he hadn't been aiming to kill her; only to injure her.

The bullet pierced her shoulder. Blood splattered the white walls. She let out a gasp of pain but managed to throw the knife at Trowa. It hit him in the leg. Suddenly Amber was right in front of him. She yanked out the knife and stabbed him in the shoulder. "There. Now we're even." She smirked.

"Amber! I don't want to hurt you!" Quatre said, trying to reason with her. His reasoning came to late. A bullet pierced his leg. Quatre let out a scream of pain.

* * *

"Looks like Miss Amber is enjoying herself..."

"Kagami sir! Are you sure you want her to do this? She's very unstable." The soldier asked.

"She'll be fine…Now let's watch her progress." Kagami smirked, never taking his eyes off the screen.

* * *

BANG! Another gunshot rang out across the large hall. Wufei lay on the ground clutching his leg. _Damn! She's so strong! She's like a monster!_ He struggled to sit up, noticing Heero had disappeared. Amber had noticed this too, for she was cursing like a sailor. She suddenly took off the way she had come, her long hair whipping the air behind her.

* * *

_Maxwell, you better still be alive when I get to you!_ Heero sped down the hallways. Coming upon a door, he noticed a dark red liquid seeping out from underneath the door. Thrusting the door open, he saw Duo lying on the ground, bleeding heavily from a wound in his stomach. "Duo!" Heero rolled Duo onto his stomach. Grabbing his shirt, his ripped it from the bottom to the top. Heero quickly checked the wound._ It's a stab wound…So that's why Amber's knife was covered in blood…It doesn't look like it hit a vital organ or severed any major arteries. Good. He'll live. I hope…_He shook his head sadly as he used Duo's torn shirt as a bandage. Grabbing Duo's arm, he gently lifted him off the ground. He made his way slowly don the hall, only to come face to face with Amber.

"Hello again Heero. You ran from me. Why did you do that?" Amber smirked. She looked horrible. She was covered from head to toe in blood. Her brown eyes smoldered with a hidden fire. "Instead of running away this time, why don't you stay and play for awhile. Your friend can too."

"Amber, why did you do this to Duo? Why? He loved you. And what do you do? You stab him!" Heero was angry. No one tried to kill his friend and get away with it.

"He lied to me. He had to pay the price. Just like you will have to!" With that, Heero felt a sharp pain in his right bicep. Looking down, he saw a knife stuck in his arm. Laying Duo down, he yanked it out. _I didn't even see her move. She's as fast as me…_Heero pulled out his gun and fired. It grazed Amber's cheek. The blood drips out of the wound, mixing with the rest of the blood on the girl.

"Stop! Don't hurt her!" There was a blur of movement and Duo appeared in front of Amber, his arms outspread, protecting her. "Don't!

Heero and Amber wore identical shocked expressions. "Duo, move." Heero gestured with his gun. Duo wouldn't budge.

"Duo, I didn't know you wanted to die that badly. I was going to save you for last. But if you insist." I got up and walked to Duo. He turned to look at Amber.

_I wanna live  
I wanna leave  
I wanna open up and breath  
I wanna go  
I wanna be  
I wanna feel it constantly  
Gotta show  
Gotta stay  
I've gotta feeling that won't go away  
I've gotta know  
If they got away  
My opportunities_

"Amber, I'm sorry for lying to you. I wanted to tell you I was a Gundam pilot. But, I was scared of what you'd think of me."

_Just one,  
Chance is all I ever wanted  
Just one,  
Time I'd like to win the game  
From now on,  
I'd take the chance if I can have it  
Just one, just one_

"Yeah right. You're only saying that so you won't die."

_I need to think  
I need to feed  
I need to see if I still bleed  
I need a place  
I need a time  
Cause I need to step outside that line  
Gonna give  
Gonna take  
I'm gonna scream till I'm awake  
I'm gonna push  
Gonna pull  
Open up the door_

_This has to be a nightmare!_ Duo thought. _I want to wake up! I don't want to see her like this!_

_Just one,  
Chance is all I ever wanted  
Just one,  
Time I'd like to win the game  
From now on,  
I'd take the chance if I can have it  
Just one, just one_

"If you really feel you have to kill me, go ahead."

_And if I knew  
When the door was open  
I'd go through  
I would go on through  
And I can say  
What I do never be the same  
Never be the same_

Duo grabbed hold of Amber's hand, the one with the gun. He placed the gun pointing at his heart. "Go ahead. Kill if you that's what you need."

_Just one,  
Chance is all I ever wanted  
Just one,  
Time I'd like to win the game  
From now on,  
I'd take the chance if I can have it  
Just one, just one_

Amber was shocked. Her hand started to tremble. She looked up into Duo's face and saw his eyes were wet with unshed tears.

_Just one,  
I'd take the chance if I can have it  
Just one,  
I'd take the chance if I can have it  
Just one,  
I'd take the chance if I can have it  
Just one, just one_

Amber tightened her hand around the trigger. _I just have to pull it and it'll all be over._ But she couldn't bring herself to shoot him. Instead, she grabbed him under the arms and jumped through the vents in the ceiling.

* * *

When Duo next awoke, he was lying in a bed. He bolted upright, only to have a horrible pain in his stomach.

"You shouldn't get up so fast. You might injure yourself more." Amber voice came from a dark corner of the room. Duo looked over just as Amber came out of the shadows. "I hope you found your sleep comfortable." She was acting like someone who works at a hotel.

"Amber, why did you attack us? I want the truth ok?" Duo asked. Amber looked away for a minute then spoke.

"You all lied to me. I thought we were friends. I thought you loved me. But you all kept such a dangerous secret from me. It hurt all of us."

"Amber, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to keep anything from you but Heero said not to tell you anything! I'm so sorry! Will you forgive me?" Duo eyes were pleading with Amber. He didn't want to lose her.

_I knew how it felt to be another one in need of someone to show the way  
Until you saw a part of me that nobody else  
Could see and my life hasn't been the same..._

Not getting a response, Duo said, "Amber, you unlocked a part of me I never showed anyone! Please! I need you with me!"

_You make me feel lucky as I can be..._

_You make me feel lucky as I can be..._

Amber glanced at Duo, her expression softening a little bit.

_Before I couldn't get a break,  
Never had a chance to make  
The impressions I want to  
But now it falls right into place  
When I get to see your face  
Then there's nothing that I can't do..._

Duo got up and walked over to Amber. He reached out to her, only to have her slap his hand away. "Don't touch me." Was Amber's cold response.

_You make me feel lucky as I can be..._

"I'm so sorry Amber! If I'd know how much it'd hurt you, I never would have kept anything from you!" Duo pulled Amber into a hug. The shorter girl's face filled with shock, then she gave into the hug, wrapping her arms around Duo.

_No more dark days, only sun rays  
No more hard ways with you today _

You make me feel...

_You make me feel lucky as I can be..._

A loud banging of the door broke their hug. Kagami walked in, looking angry. "Amber! Get away from him! He tricked you! How do you know he won't do that again!" At those words Amber froze, then wriggled out of Duo's hug.

"Amber? What's wrong? Who's that?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kagami. As you can see, I am the same age as you. I'm the one that told Amber all about your lies."

"Why'd you do that? I was going to tell her!" Duo shouted. He ran up to Kagami and punched him right in the face. Kagami faced Duo again, a small smirk on his face. Amber suddenly grabbed Duo's shoulder.

"If you wanna fight that badly, fight me." Duo froze at these words. How was he supposed to fight the girl he loved?

_This can't be happening! I don't want to fight Amber! I really don't want to!_ Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Gasping for breathing, Duo looked up and saw Amber standing in front of him with her elbow raised. _Amber why!_ Duo screamed to himself in his head.

Gathering up his strength, Duo burst past Kagami and out the door. He pelted down the hallway. The sounds of cursing and gunshots told him Amber wasn't far behind…

_I thought it was too good to be true  
I found somebody who understands me  
Someone who would help me to get through  
And fill an emptiness I had inside me_

"Stop running Duo! Fight me like a man!"

_But you kept inside and I just denied  
Some things that we should have both said  
I knew it was too good to be true  
Cause I'm the only one who understands me_

_I can't take this anymore! This isn't Amber!_ Duo yanked out his gun and fired behind him.

_What happened to us  
We used to be so perfect, now we're lost and lonely  
What happened to us  
And deep inside I wonder, did I lose my only?_

"Now we're getting somewhere!" Amber's comment and cruel laugh rang through the otherwise silent corridor, which would soon be filled with screams and blood.

_Remember they thought we were too young  
To really know what it takes to make it  
But we had survived off what we have done  
So we could show them all that they're mistaken_

OZ soldiers were coming out o various rooms along the hallway. Little did they expect that they would be caught in the crosshairs of a deadly fight.

_But who could have known the lies that would grow  
Until we could see right through them  
Remember they knew we were too young  
We still don't know what it takes to make it_

Screams erupted throughout the hall as soldiers were shot down by the angry teens. Their screams ripped through the air, reaching the room Kagami patiently waited in. Leaping to his feet, he looked out the door to find a bloodbath in front of him.

_What happened to us  
We used to be so perfect, now we're lost and lonely  
What happened to us  
And deep inside I wonder, did I lose my only?_

Soldiers lay scattered everywhere. Pools of blood oozed along the floor. "Oh God almighty. Those kids are mad!" Kagami grabbed a transmitter. "Hello. I want all units on high alert for the girl and for 02. If you see either one, capture them. I don't care if they are within an inch of their lives but I want them alive!" Hanging up the transmit ion, Kagami ran out the room after the teens.

_We could have made it work, we could have found a way,  
We should have done our best to see another day  
But we kept it all inside until it was too late  
And now we're both alone, the consequence we pay  
For throwing it all away, for throwing it all away..._

"Amber stop! I don't want to fight you!" Duo shouted bursting through the door, only to come face to face with a whole squad of OZ men. "Oh great…"

_What happened to us  
We used to be so perfect, now we're lost and lonely  
What happened to us  
And deep inside I wonder, did I lose my only?_

* * *

((Amber's POV))

_Uh…My head…_I thought. It hurt so much for some reason. Stupid headaches. Always causing me pain. I forced myself to open my eyes, preparing for bright light, but the room I was in was dimly lit. I instantly noticed my weapons were gone. There was also another person in here. Someone very familiar.

"Amber, why did you attack m?" The person was none other than Duo Maxwell. The boy who I thought had loved me.

I sighed and said, "You lied to me. I thought you loved me."

"Amber, why did this have to happen?" I noticed he was getting closer to me. "Amber, I care about you so much! I was going to tell you but the time was never right. I'm so sorry. Amber, what happened to us? We were perfect for each other. We still are. Please Amber, come back to me. Be the Amber I knew again. I know this may sound selfish but I know this isn't you so come back! OZ poisoned your mind! Please come back to me! I never want to be away from you again! I love you so much!" With that, he cupped my face with his hand and kissed me. A gentle, sweet, _loving_ kiss. He loved me. He really loved me.

MWAHAHA! I just had to end it there! Wheee! This is the longest chapter I've ever written for this story! 2,655 words! That's more than this report I had to write for school! This story has turned REALLY dark suddenly! I took out the humor genre and made it drama instead. Suits it better. Wow. Three songs in there, all by Hoobastank. For some reason, I've been listening to them a lot lately. Anyway, the first one is called Just One, the second one is Lucky, and the third one is What Happened To Us? Well, I hope you liked! PLEASE REVIEW! IT WILL MAKE ME A HAPPY SPORK RULER! Yes, having a fever can make you hyper!


	15. Blood From The Beloved Pt 2

I'm am sooooo sorry! This chapter is so late! But I was out of state and without a computer for two weeks! GOMEN! Now I won't keep you waiting longer!

Chapter 15: Blood From The Beloved: Part 2

Warning: Blood. Language.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

((Amber's POV))

A gentle, sweet, _loving_ kiss. He loved me. He really loved me.

"Duo, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" I began to sob. I reached up and put my arms gently around his neck. He tenderly kissed me back, hugging me, making me feel wanted, needed. "I promise I'll never let you go again." He whispered in my ear.

((Normal POV))

A loud slamming of a door interrupted us. Kagami burst in, his face angry. "Amber! You know he's a traitor and yet you still go to him and not me?"

"Yes. He had a good reason for keeping a secret. Duo didn't want me to get hurt." Amber got up and walked around Duo. "I have accepted it. Now you must accept the fact that I can never love you back. I am sorry." Amber bowed a little, then moved towards Duo. She was stopped when Kagami suddenly grabbed her arm, yanking her against his chest.

"I love you! Why can't you see that? What must I do to make you love me?" Drops of water hit Amber's face. Looking up at the sobbing Kagami, something about it just broke her heart. She pulled out of Kagami's hug and smiled.

"Kagami-san, I'm sorry I cannot be with you. I hope you will forgive me." Amber stood on her tiptoes and kissed Kagami lightly. "I'm sorry." She then turned and ran toward Duo.

"Duo, are you alright?" Amber pulled Duo to his feet.

"Damn. You're much stronger than you look. I'm aching from our fight."

"I'm sorry. But you're much stronger too! I mean, you're so short and scrawny!"

"Hey! So are you!" Amber and Duo began to laugh, their worries melting away for a moment.

"I hate you Duo Maxwell, pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe Hell! I hate you! You took her away from me! How could you? I've known her for so long and you took her away from me!" Kagami shouted at Duo.

"Look man, I'm sorry, but I fell for Amber right away. She's just an amazing girl so I can see where you're coming from. But, hey, you seem familiar. Have we met before?" Duo leaned up in Kagami's face.

"Get out of my face Rapunzel!"

A sharp gasp was heard from the other end of the room. Amber was covering her mouth with her hands, eyes wide in shock. "D-Dane? Is that you?"

Kagami and Duo both froze. Duo looked at Kagami closely, trying to spot the similarities between Kagami and Dane. "Yes." Kagami spoke, "My alias is Dane Matthews, a senior at your high school. I used that alias to get close to Amber, but it didn't seem to work well."

"Well duh! You got all creepy stalker on me! Of course it didn't work out!" Amber shouted. "Kagami, why did you trick me? Basically brainwash me!"

"Because I love you! I didn't want you to have to be stuck with the likes of him!"

Kagami shoved Duo against a wall. Because of his towering height, Kagami had to lift Duo up off the ground just to be face to face with the braided pilot. "I will make Amber mine! Even if I have to kill you 02!" With that, he pulled back his right face, connecting it with Duo's face.

"Stop!" Amber screamed, lunging at Kagami. Kagami called in his guards, having the drag her off him and hold her. "Kagami! Please stop!" Amber's pleas went unheard as Kagami kept beating Duo. The guards hit her hard in the face when she struggled.

Tears ran in little rivers down her face. _Why is Kagami doing this? Please stop…Don't hurt Duo anymore…Please…_Amber's unvoiced thoughts made her cry harder. She looked away, only to hear Kagami order the guards to make her watch. She felt strong hands wrench her face towards the beating.

Her tears grew steadier as she saw Duo, his face covered in blood. But he was bearing it. For her sake. Not a word or sound he uttered. He just stood there, like a lifeless doll, as Kagami beat him.

Finally Kagami dropped Duo. Lying in a crumpled heap on the floor, he managed to look up at Amber and give her a small smile. Amber looked at the floor; ashamed that she hadn't been able to help the one she loved. Using a sudden burst of strength Amber knocked out the guards holding her. Grabbing one oftheir guns she shot Kagami in the leg. "Bastard." She whispered before everything went black.

How'd like it? Please review! It'd make me happy and you can rant at me all you want for not updating before I went on vacation!


	16. “You did all that for me?” Sealed With

Hello everyone! Here's chapter 16! I was able to start it a lot sooner than I thought! Well, I hope everyone is happy! Here's chapter 16! And some reviewer responses!

**nadisrad:** Yes! He was fighting for his love! Envy and Wrath say hi!

**Jjinks: **Heh. Wait and see to find out who 06 is…

**karone-sakura: **Thanks for not ranting!

**serina lijtvorg: **Glad you love the story!

**10-Midnight-01: **Yes. Poor Duo!

**Dark Devotions: **Yay! One of my faithful readers! I'm pretty sure you've been here since chapter one! Yay! Glad you liked it!

**Harada Risa/Rita-chan:** Yes. Lot's of blood. I'm not a better writer Rita-nee! 

**Gothic-GurlX2: **That you thought it was awesome!

Warning: Language, Blood, Violence, all the usual things. And a little insanity…

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is NOT mine already!

Chapter 16: "You did all that for me?"- Sealed With A Kiss

Amber awoke after what seemed like only a few minutes, but she knew she had been out for hours. The glare from the artificial fluorescent lights stung her eyes, forcing her to keep them closed for just a while longer. But a sense of calm swept over her as her body registered that someone was holding her gently in her arms.

Finally opening her large, brown eyes, she looked up into two large amethyst orbs. "D-Duo?" She saw the figure nod, long, chestnut bangs momentarily covering the bright orbs.

"Are you alright?" Duo asked, brushing the hair off Amber's forehead. Smiling, Amber nodded and sat up, throwing herself into Duo's arms.

"I was so worried about you! I thought Kagami was going to kill you!" Amber cried, hugging Duo. Duo smiled lightly and hugged her back. He held her close like that for a while, before they broke their hug.

"I would never let him kill me. I love you too much." Duo smiled as he bent down to kiss Amber. That's when she noticed the smell, the awful, coppery smell…

"Blood.." She whispered. Glancing around she saw it everywhere on the floor. Duo was sitting in it but had kept her on an area that was dry. The room seemed darker now than when Amber had passed out. Now she knew why. Blood was spattered on the walls. It dripped down, hitting the floor, increasing the puddle of dark red blood.

"Duo, what did you do!" Amber shrieked, turning to look at the man she loved. Now she saw his clothes, clinging to him as though wet. Wet…..with blood. Duo looked away sadly, his bruised and battered but beautiful face showed nothing but remorse.

"I killed him…"

"I think you did more than killed him! You tore his body apart from the looks of it!" Amber yelled. She couldn't believe what Duo had done. "Why! You could have just killed him cleanly!"

"Amber…I sorry! There was no other punishment for what he was going to do to you!"

"Wha-?" It didn't make sense. What was Duo talking about?

_Flashback_

_Duo lay there, bloody and bruised but he didn't care. He was fighting to save Amber._

_BANG!_

_He heard the gunshot go off and saw Kagami grasp his leg in pain. 'Heh...Amber shot him..' Then he saw Amber fall to the ground, passed out. 'Oh damn!' _

_Duo got up slightly but was knocked back when a bullet whizzed by his ear. The bastard had shot at him! Turning his head slightly to see what Kagami was doing, he froze. Kagami was going to rape the girl he loved! No way Duo was going to let that happen. _

_With a burst of strength, Duo jumped at Kagami, taking a knife out of his jacket. Stabbing him in the back, he continued until no life was left in him. Then, moving Amber out of the way, in his rage, Duo began to dismember Kagami…_

_End Flashback_

"Oh Duo…" Amber flung herself into his arms, not caring that he was drenched in that bastard's blood. Duo hugged her back, not caring that her tears ran down his neck and onto his back. Through her tears Amber managed to ask, "You did all that for me?"

Duo nodded, holding her close. "I'll never let you go. I promise to protect for as long as I live. I seal the promise with a kiss." Duo captured Amber's lips in a chaste, loving kiss.

* * *

How'd all you people like this chapter! Happy I got it out so fast! Kind of dark! Sorry! 


	17. Golden Locket Of Promise

Hey everyone….Reason why I'm updating is because I'm sick. I got food poisoning from the school food. How fantastic is that? Well, the last chapter was pretty dark. Gomen! Here's chapter 17 and this might be the last chapter! I don't know. Should it?

Warning: This is getting so annoying. You've read my story so you should know what I like to throw in here!

Disclaimer: So…Annoying…Not mine!

Chapter 17: Golden Locket Of Promise

Amber smiled and pulled out of Duo's kiss. Standing up, she pulled her lover to his feet. Hugging him, she leaned up and whispered, "Let's not speak of what happened in here." Duo nodded, staring into Amber's eyes. Clasping her hand, he smiled and they walked out side by side, hand in hand.

"Duo! Amber!" Quatre ran up to them as soon as they came into the hanger. He stopped short when he saw the blood drying on them. "What happened?" he managed to ask.

The couple glanced at each other then said in unison. "Oh. We just ran into a little trouble." Smiling, Amber ran to hug her friends, who seemed happy enough to see her than to care about the blood.

((Amber))

Amber sighed, glancing out the window of the shuttle into the black reaches of space. She had just gotten out of the shower. Turning away from the window, she wrung out her hair, watching the little trails of water go down the drain. "Why did all this have to happen?" She whispered to no one.

Closing her eyes, her pictured Duo, smiling and calling her name. He was holding out his hand to her, beckoning her to come with him. She reached up to grab his hand, instead brushing against the mirror, causing her eyes to snap open. Smiling, she turned away from her reflection.

((Duo))

Duo stood in front of the mirror in the guy's bathroom. He shivered slightly, since he was only clad in his boxers. Smiling, he pictured Amber, smiling and laughing as though nothing has happened. He shook his head, ignoring the hand he was holding out to him. Snapping open his eyes, he let a single drop fall. "She's not safe with me. I need to let her go…for her sake…"

((Normal))

Amber and Duo walked out of their bathrooms at the same time. Amber ran up to Duo, hugging him tightly. Duo twitched, a little reluctant at first, but then he gave in and hugged her back. He breathed in her clean, wonderful scent. He really wished he didn't have to leave her..

"Amber, we've been meaning to ask you, are you the 6th Gundam pilot?" Heero bluntly asked. Amber stared at him and let out a little giggle.

"Of course not!"

"Then how did you become so strong?" Wufei asked.

Amber smirked. "That's for me to know." Turning back to Duo she smiled. Leaning up, she kissed him, then pulled away and walked towards the hanger with the escape shuttles. "And you to never find out. But I'll tell you this. I'm on good terms with 06."

"What? How?" Quatre shouted, running up to Amber. Amber just smirked again. "What? You didn't think I'd know 06? After all, I did build Dark Wings all by myself." This shocked all the pilots. They looked at each other, and then back to the girl who was saying she built 06's Gundam single-handedly.

"Amber…Why didn't you tell us?" Duo stepped up to her, a little hesitantly. Amber just stared at him and shook her head sadly. She moved towards to door and opening it, she stepped into the hanger.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to meet with 06. He's expecting me." And with that she closed and locked the door. Running towards a shuttle, she let a few stray tears fall. _I'm sorry Duo…_

"Amber! Open up!" Duo pounded on the door but it was no use. From the sounds coming from the other side, Amber had already started up a shuttle. Dropping to his knees, Duo shook his head. Everything was happening so fast. It seemed as though Amber had popped into his life and then suddenly she was gone.

"Maxwell. Get up. We need to get out of here." Heero's words cut through Duo's thoughts. At first Duo didn't understand why until he heard a ticking. He froze. Amber had planted a bomb on here! Suddenly he felt himself yanked up by Heero. "Snap out of it baka! We need to go. Now."

"Huh? Oh. Right!" Duo ran of in the direction of the Gundam hanger. Passing his room, he saw something on his bed. Running inside, he grabbed it and shoved it in his pocket, not bothering to see what it was.

When they finally reached the hanger, they wasted no time boarding their Gundams and taking off. They flew a good distance away from the shuttle then turned just as it exploded. All the boys were in shock that someone they had trusted had tried to kill them.

Duo sighed and dug around in his pocket, pulling out a folded piece of paper. It was a letter. In Amber's handwriting. He quickly unfolded it and a golden locket dropped onto his lap. The letter read:

_My dear Duo,_

_If you are reading this, I have left you. I am very sorry. Please do not hate me for this but I had to leave. This golden locket is a symbol of promise. My promise. To come and find you someday so we can be together again. I love you so much. Please remember the time we spent together and cherish it until we meet again. _

_With much you,_

_Your Dearest Amber_

Duo felt a tear drop onto the paper, blurring the ink of Amber's name. Fumbling with the locket, he managed to open it, despite his shaking hands. There, inside, was a picture of Duo and Amber when they had gone to the amusement park together during the time the boys had lived with her. Her smile shone brightly up at him.

_We look so happy there…Why couldn't things have stayed that way?_ Duo closed the locket and slipped it around his neck, then tucked it under his shirt.

Hope you liked! Please review! I'll be very happy!


	18. Reunion and reveled secrets

Woot! I'm back! High School has been keeping me busy! Woot! Here's chapter 18. And guess what? It's the last chapter! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Warning: No clue…Just whatever

Chapter 18: Reunion and reveled secrets.

It's been almost a year…I hope she's doing alright… 

Duo sighed as he looked out the window of one of Quatre's mansions. Heero had advised they leave Amber alone for a long time. He had said she needed time to "cool off" as he put it. Duo sighed again. He missed her so much that everyday he was afraid his heart would break.

"Duo? Hey, you have to eat something." Trowa walked up to him carrying a tray laden with foods. Duo shook his head. He hadn't eaten much every since Amber left. Only enough to keep him alive. Barely. Trowa glares at him. "You need to eat. So eat. If you ever want to see Amber again, you need to eat. So do it." Trowa set down the tray and watched as Duo ate slowly.

After Trowa made sure Duo had eaten everything, he left. Duo started going through his contacts list on his cell. Suddenly he came across Amber's entry. He ran to his room and dialed the number.

((Italics is Amber speaking))

"_Hello?"_

"Amber! It's Duo!"

"Oh my gosh! Duo!" 

"How are you? I'm not supposed to talk to you but hey, I couldn't help myself!"

"Heh. Nice one Duo-chan!" 

"Don't call me chan!"

_Laughter._

"It's not that funny!"

"Sorry! I just really miss you!" 

"I miss you too! I want to see you again!"

"Same here. Where are you? On Earth?" 

"Yeah. Why?"

Giggles. "You'll see…" And then she hung up 

Duo stared at the phone. What did she mean, "You'll see"? Duo's mind raced through all the possible things she could have meant by that. Oh, how he wanted to see her! Duo touched the locket around his neck briefly, before running out of his room and out of the house.

Duo didn't stop running until he reached the little park. It was deserted except for a girl over by the pond. Duo sat down on the bench to catch his breath. He leaned back against the bench back. Sighing he glanced over when he heard a splash. The girl seemed to be throwing rocks into the pond.

Suddenly, she got up and turned. She was wearing an odd kind of cloak, the hood hanging down over her face. Glancing around, she started walking straight towards Duo.

Duo straightened up, watching the girl's silent approach. She walked with purposeful steps, closing the distance between them quickly. Soon, she stood a yard away from Duo, her face still hidden.

"Hello Miss. Can I help you?" Duo asked. The girl remained silent but she walked right in front of Duo. She bent down, her face so close he could hear her breathing.

"Yes. You can." She whispered. Duo wasn't able to tell who she might be. Then, quite suddenly, her lips brushed softly against his own. Quite shocked, Duo reached up and yanked the hood down.

There, before him, stood Amber, a small smile on her face. Duo blinked, not believing his eyes. He stood up and threw his arms around her, hugging her tightly to him. "Amber…I've missed you so much." He whispered into her soft hair. A small laugh came from Amber as she agreed with him.

"Duo, I have to tell you something." Amber took his arm gently and sat Duo down on the bench. "First, I found out Patrick is my brother."

"Amber, that's great! You two were practically like siblings anyway!" Duo congratulated her. But his smile soon faded by the look on her face.

"Duo, I have a confession. I lied to you. I've been hiding Gundam Pilot 06."

"What!" Duo was taken aback. He hadn't in his wildest dreams expected that. "You've..been hiding him?" Amber nodded at this.

"I talked it over with him. He said I could tell you. Patrick is 06." Amber sighed. "The three of us, Patrick, Machika, and I, were all trained to be Gundam Pilots. Patrick was chosen first. At first, Machika and I were a little jealous. That ended quickly though, as we were assigned to help Patrick on missions. We were also in charge of the Gundam's repairs."

Silence followed Amber's confession. Duo took her hand in his and stroked it gently with his thumb. He was trying to digest all of this. Duo felt betrayed, but at the same time, he was still deeply in love with Amber. He kissed her gently, as tears began to leak from her eyes.

"Don't cry." He whispered. Duo smiled sadly. "I still love you. And I always will." With that, Duo kissed her deeply, promising with the kiss to never leave Amber.

* * *

Wow. I bet y'all didn't expect that ending! I wanted it to be longer but I'm such a lazy ass. I knew if I made it longer, y'all would be dead by the time it was done. Haha. Wow. Patrick as 06. Hooray for surprise endings!

Thank you to all my faithful readers! I love you all! Please review and if you have any fanfic ideas for me, I'll gladly accept them! Love and peace. See y'all next fic!


End file.
